Starting the Past
by AveryMadison1
Summary: Bella Turner had never thought her world would have changed from finding her father, Will Turner. Now after 6 years from hiding, New problems have found Bella and her past is catching up to her. One man is destined to destroying her by any means necessary. Now she must put her faith in the help of a sailor to help save Port Royal and all of the Caribbean.
1. The Beginning

**Rewind**

Alright so to explain what exactly happened to new readers:

Bella Turner is the 16-year-old daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner. Her mother Elizabeth was marrying Norrington, who isn't dead in this, when Bella was 15. Outraged by this Bella hunts for her long-lost father. Will and Jack were spending five years looking for Conquistadora, the ship of Gold. Bella eventually befriends Gibbs, Jonathan Groves, and Will Rider. The four encounter Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, after they try to hijack their ship, and go to Isla Cruces to bring back the ship of gold.

While the group is, later joined by Norrington who is bent on finding Bella, they discover Jack, Bella, and Norrington are part of an ancient curse. Bella defeats Roschica, an evil entity, but before he is defeated he calls upon his apprentice. Everyone begins to return home, Bella in love with Will Rider and happily reunited with her father. Until the apprentice shows up who just so happens to be Davy Jones. Bella defeats Davy Jones with the help of a fish man who stabs his heart. They return to Port Royal and **Book One** ends with Will Rider leaving Bella in Port Royal to sail with Jack.

 **Book Two** picks up a month later. Everyone is trying to get back to their normal lives until Lord Cutler Beckett II ruins everything. He sends Bella to find Will Rider, Jack, and Norrington. She meets the ginger bombshell Amelia, who takes her to Pelegosto to find Jack. After they fight the angry natives, Jack explains that he left Will in Singapore to hopefully keep Bella from coming to find them. The group heads to Singapore where they find Will. Will proposes and right after he does Bella is kidnapped. Jonathan returns to help aid in the search for Bella who has been kidnapped by Captain Blood. She and Norrington, who was also kidnapped, are part of Blood's scheme to get back at Bella's parents after having twice cursed him. They go to White Cap Bay and capture a mermaid while he sends Bella to find the skull of Ponce De Leon. Only to find out Jack had found it first and took it to their camp for Bella to find. Bella returns, believing she is the only thing that can save Norrington after being stabbed by a mermaid sword. Blood destroys the supposed antidote for Norrington, Melody the mermaid had saved his life by splashing water onto his wound. Blood takes Bella, Norrington, and Melody to the Fountain of Youth to save his life. Once there he reveals that he has the power to bring back the dead and that his father was brought back from the dead but didn't remember Blood. Blood, in anger, created his crew to try and fix his father, he succeeds by bringing Norrington back from the dead. Blood uses one of Melody's scales, water from the Fountain of Youth, and Bella and Norrington's blood to free him. But before fully getting Bella's blood, Jack shows up and the temple is destroyed. When the group returns to Port Royal, Bella is confronted with the news that Will never loved her and had been in love with Amelia secretly. Bella leaves with Jonathan to find her parents, telling Will "Let go of me, Will. You're good at that." Then Bella is forced to leave Port Royal with Norrington and they leave, hoping to put distance between them and Captain Blood.

* * *

 **Chapter One The Beginning**

England

"We know that Captain Jack Sparrow was spotted four years ago. He simply vanished, 1 month later." An officer said to his commanding general. The General simply nodded his head and slowly paced around the wood table with a map of the world. "So where has he been for the past four years?" The General asked. One officer looked up at the other one. "Briggs, tell him." Briggs looked up at the General. "General Elliot, he was last spotted near the, uh, Fountain of Youth." Briggs looked down. "The _Fountain of Youth_?" The General asked. "Yes, but the accounts are vague. They mostly speak about a man who was... _decaying_ , and a woman, and Jack Sparrow." Briggs explained.

The General, a man of about fifty years, was a hardened man. He had seen many battles and spent most of his time aiding the King in his fight with the annoying American colonies. His officer, Daniel Briggs, was younger inexperienced man who had somehow been brought up in the ways of war. Briggs had a soft heart and couldn't ever argue with the General, even if he tried to.

"Decaying? A woman?" Elliot repeated. "Yes sir."

"Who is this, _woman_?" Elliot snapped. Briggs jumped at this before replying, "we don't know sir. There aren't any papers on her, she clearly isn't English, but the accounts say she is a pirate and was known to aid Sparrow and one William Turner. But that was a few years ago, before she disappeared off English radar." General Elliot simply nodded before slamming his pocket knife into the map on the wood table. "This woman is the key to finding Sparrow. We must find this woman and use her for our King."

The few soldiers in the room began to disperse. All that was left in the room was Briggs and General Elliot. "General, perhaps this woman doesn't confess on the location of Sparrow. What shall we do then? Obviously, this woman doesn't want to be found and she has eluded us for six years." Briggs asked while he watched the General walk over to a cushioned chair. The General, as if he was lost in thought, slowly tapped his finger on his chin. "General?" He looked up. "This woman, whoever she is, is important. We need to find her and use her allies against her. Sparrow will turn up when we find and exploit her. We might need to use a recruit. Someone young, very handsome, a sailor who knows the seas. Also, someone whose family is high in society." The General explained. "Sir, I might have a man for you. His name is Antony Charles; his family just so happens to be friends to some socialites of Bath. His family has gone sailing many times, so he knows the seas quite well. And he's also, from what I have heard quite a handsome man who could easily choose a wife." Briggs pointed to a young man from the window as he was being surrounded by women and a few colleagues of his. "Is that him?" The General asked smiling, as he stood and watched. "He will do quite well. Bring him in, now." Briggs nodded and marched outside to the young group. There was three women, probably in their mid-twenties, and two men who were all around the same age. Antony was the one standing in the middle. He had longish brown hair, pulled back into a small ponytail and was wearing a grey suit and black boots. "Antony Charles?" Briggs called out to the group.

"Now what do they want with me?" Antony groaned to a man next to him. Antony stood. "No, I don't want to join the army. Check back in a few years." Antony waved Briggs off before sitting back down on the step he was on. "General Elliot wishes to speak with you on urgent matter." Antony looked up to the second level of the building and stared at Elliot from the glass window. "Fine." Antony followed Briggs while occasionally looking back to the door he had entered in. Briggs stopped at a door before knocking on it. A grunt came from inside and the two entered. "Antony Charles, General." Briggs close the door behind him before exiting the room.

"What do you want this time, _uncle._ " Antony sneered. "You know one reason why you are here." Elliot answered. "Military purposes no doubt. I already told you I wasn't joining. Find someone else for the glory band." Antony said as he walked over to a chair and propped his feet upon the table. "I need you to find a woman." Antony was taken aback by this. He thought for a second before chuckling to himself. "Oh, you're serious. Uncle there are thousands of women in London. Millions in all of Britain."

"This one is a pirate." Antony pondered on this. "A pirate, never seduced one of those before. What are you wanting Uncle?" He asked while raising a brow. "This woman will finally take me to Jack Sparrow. I need you find her and seduce her into telling you the location of Jack Sparrow and his gang of miscreants." Elliot answered while leaning into Antony's face. "And how do suppose I'm going to find a woman, who most likely doesn't want to be found and one who happens to be a pirate?" Antony stood and began to walk to the door. "I always thought you liked a challenge. It's not like you to forfeit a challenge. Especially one like this." Antony stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel to turn around.

"Fine. We will play this your way, _but_ on one condition. If she happens to be a pirate, I will choose what her punishment shall be." Elliot smiled at this. "We have a deal, nephew. " Antony exited and walked back to his friends. "What was that about?" One man asked, Abraham Denton. Abraham looked over to the other man, Christopher Russell. "Just my Uncle, being heavenly frustrating." Antony chuckled. Christopher wrapped his arms around the woman next to him. "Martha what do you think of Antony's ruthless uncle?" Christopher asked as he laid his head on her auburn hair. "He's quite odd, isn't he?" She asked. The other woman, whose name was Johanna, started to chuckle.

"Johanna, do you think something is funny?" Antony snapped. She immediately stopped. It was only when the group realized it was a joke that they decided once again to laugh. "So, what did he ask of you this time?" Abraham asked. Abraham, Christopher, and Antony were practically brothers. The three had known each other for years. Abraham's ginger hair made him a man to brawl and Christopher was more civilized and quiet. Antony just so happened to be a mixture of the two, he could easily carry an intelligent conversation with someone but could also wrestle someone to the dirt. Antony also happened to be the one that the women swooned over.

"Johanna, is something wrong?" Antony asked as the blonde had quieted down. Abraham cocked his head to Christopher and Martha. "We'll meet you at the pub." Christopher yelled as the three walked off.

"He wants you to find a girl, doesn't he?" She asked, avoiding Antony's green eyes. "He's obsessed with finding her. Says she knows where Jack some-person is. I won't do it if you don't want me to. I love you Johanna, you and you alone." Johanna turned and began to pace around. "What if she's prettier than me? What then? Will you be able to contain yourself? Will you be able not to lust for her?" She questioned.

Antony rolled his eyes. Whenever Elliot gave him this type of assignment; Johanna always gave him the talk. "I don't even know her name. Does that make you happy?" he asked. Johanna gave an approving nod. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Yes. Yes, it does." She pecked him on the cheek as the two walked off to the pub.

...

"So, you're going on a mission?" Christopher asked when the two entered the pub. "It's my Uncle. It's a girl." Antony explained. Christopher and Abraham nodded in approval. "Why a girl?" Martha asked raising a brow. "She's supposedly a pirate." Antony whispered. "So, what's her name?" Abraham asked, raising his brow.

* * *

 **A/n: Ah, welcome back. I am happy to announce book 3 of my Pirates trilogy. This will be my last book with the wonderful Bella Turner, so I worked extremely hard on this book. New Readers, Hi! Above if you noticed I provided a rewind of the first two books and to refresh old readers' minds. I will, hopefully, be working on another version of this with the new movie coming out. So, we will see a "form" of Bella again. If you have any questions Review down below or simply tell me if you love, like, or hate this.**


	2. No Place Like London

_Bella Turner. No. Elizabeth Turner? Can't do that one, used it in the Colonies. Elizabeth Swann? Nope, not that I used it in France. Bella Swann? Nice ring but used that one in Spain. What is left to use?_

I held my breath. This was different. My mind flashed over everywhere we had gone. "So, what's London like?" I asked Norrington as we watched the ship pull into the harbor. London was full of bustling people going about their business. It was the afternoon hours and a fog had rolled into the harbor. "It's big. Nothing like we've seen so far. You can easily see the caste system here." I propped my back on the railing on the passenger ship. "Oh. That bad, huh?" I turned to face the ocean. I peeked a glance at Norrington. "So, uh, who are we this time, because I figured I could finally be an Elizabeth. Since I haven't yet. I mean well except for in the American colonies. Sorry about that by the way. I promised not to get attached to Sam Adams, but he was really nice." I babbled. Norrington smirked. "Fine. I guess you deserve that." He replied. I smiled up at him. "But you can't attach yourself to anyone, got it? Not like last time." I nodded and stared at the people walking around. 'Last time' was when we went to the American colonies a few months ago, for my twenty-second birthday. I had become too attached to a man named Sam Adams, who happened to have been starting a revolution there, let's just say I had too much fun there and that's why we left. "There's no place like London." I remarked while I shrugged my shoulders before smiling proudly at the town. "It's a pit full of vermin." Norrington scoffed.

I shrugged my shoulders at him and walked downstairs to grab my suitcase and bag.

I walked into storage area and began to think about where we had put our stuff.

I suddenly remembered where and I walked over to try and pull it off the high shelf. I jumped up and down to try and grab it, but it was no use.

"Miss! Do you need assistance?" A voice called out and I turned to see a man run over. He was wearing a sailor's uniform and had his brown hair pulled back. He had brown eyes and was most likely twenty-five or twenty-six. "Uh, hi. Yeah maybe a little bit of assistance." I said, with a hint of babbling. He chuckles and jumps up and grabs my bags. "Your bag...miss..." he stopped himself, since he had no idea what my name was. I had no idea what my name would be. "Elizabeth...Elizabeth..." I looked down at my bag, which had the words _Holmes_ "Holmes! Elizabeth Holmes." I stuck out my hand and allowed him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I'm Henry." I smiled at Henry. "How do you do?"

"Very well thank you. Other than working here for cruel people who have no true love for the ocean." He answered as I set my bag down. "You love the ocean?" I asked, as my eyes lit up. "Yes, do you?" He questioned as I quickly nodded. "Yeah, I really do. My father and I, we decided that after my mother died, we would go exploring. So, I've been everywhere. My favorite part though is being on the ocean." I explained. All that was mostly true. Except the part that Norrington was my father. To protect myself and Norrington, we decided to flee from Port Royal and travel around to different countries and colonies to protect ourselves. We came up with the story that my mother had died and we decided to cope with it by traveling. Most people I've met, have thought it was true, except well Sam Adams.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." I shook it off, like it was no big deal. I looked around the room for a second before turning my gaze back to him. "What's your story?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to see the world. My father was a merchant sailor and my mother was a seamstress. When she got sick and my father wasn't back, I decided I need to take care of her. So, I started helping at the dock, but my father returned a few years ago, so he and I switch out to take care of my mother. If you didn't guess, it's my turn." He chuckled. I grabbed my bags and walked up to the deck, as Henry followed close behind. "Is this your first time in London?" I simply nodded as I propped my arms up on the railing. "How long are you staying?" I raised a brow at him. He immediately caught that I thought he was asking me out on a date and quickly tried to fix it. "I mean because it would horrible if you left without even getting a tour of the historic monuments."

I slowly nodded my head. "Right. Like a date." I concluded. Henry's eyes widened. "I'm kidding. Sure, I'd love a tour. I'll come down here tomorrow morning and you can be my guide." I said. "That's great!" He noticed my smirk "because I will be on leave until the next ship leaves the harbor." I laughed at his comment and he broke into laughter as well.

"Elizabeth!" A voice yelled out and we both stopped, and I turned to see Norrington, impatiently staring at us. _I'm in trouble._ "Father! This is Henry." Henry stuck his hand out and Norrington stared at it in disgust. I look at him and mouth _stop._

Norrington rolls his eyes before saying, "are you ready to go?" I look out and see that we have fully docked. I began to rock on my heels as I watched Norrington walk off. I turned back to Henry. "I should probably go." I said as Henry nodded in agreement. I slowly began to walk away.

I ran over to Norrington, who was standing over by some crates. "Seriously? Could you be more protective?" I snapped as I furiously crossed my arms. He rolls his eyes at me. "Your father told me to protect you, no matter what. How do I not know that he wasn't working for Blood? The British crown?" He had a point. "It's not fair. I mean wouldn't you rather have people on our side so _when_ and _if_ Blood comes we have some backup?" I questioned. Norrington breathed out before he gave up and walked off to get us a carriage. I turned my attention to the harbor and watched as the ships began to enter and leave the bustling harbor. Men were toting crates arounds, women were waiting for a ship or waiting on their husband while they chastised their young children to stand still. There was crewman who were causally standing around in groups conversing or who were loading or unloading cargo from ships. The foggy grey sky had begun to show a crystal blue one, which made the harbor glisten under the shining sun.

"You there!" someone called. I turned to see who was yelling out and noticed a woman, waving her arm at me. I attempted to ignore her, but she walked over and decided to pester me anyways. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" I hadn't turned to face her and wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Yes." I stated as I tried to walk away but she caught me. "I'm not done talking to you. I'm Johanna Carters, my father is a judge here. I always am looking for new girls to become my friend and it's an _exceptional_ position. You would also love to meet my _dear_ friend Antony." I slowly nodded my head, as I partially listened to what she was saying. "Uh… huh. Got it." I mumbled as I played with my dress. It was a navy skirt with a navy jacket over a cream shirt. I saw that Norrington had gotten us a carriage. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Johanna… was it? But I really must be going." I excused myself and ran over to the carriage, and quickly stepped in. "What took you so long?" he asked as I looked out the window. "Annoying people." I simply stated. I sat up and looked at him. "What is so scary about a man who was being nice?"

"Because the last man you thought was 'nice' was starting a revolution!" I huffed in frustration. "I'm sorry. He was nicer than Will. _He_ actually cared." I snapped back, while placing my hands on my waist. Norrington chuckled at me. Before Sam Adams, I was in love with a man named Will Rider. We had met when I was searching for my father Will Turner. Will and I had fallen in love and he left after to join Jack Sparrow's crew. A month later Lord Cutler Beckett the second demanded I find Norrington, Jack, and Will. I received help in finding them from a girl named Amelia. Sadly though, after Will proposed to me, I was kidnapped by Captain Blood. When I was rescued, my friend Jonathan told me that Will never had feelings for me and everything I thought I knew about him was all a lie.

"Still mad?" he asked. "Very." I groaned, while I propped my feet up on Norrington's seat.

"So where are we living?" I asked. We halted to a stop and he pointed out the window to a two-story hunter green house, that looked remarkably like my own house in Port Royal. I was so shocked at how closely it resembled it. "Please tell me when I open this door, I will my find my family. " I asked, with a hint of happiness. "Sorry. I just thought that this would be close enough to something good. Oh com'on, don't get upset. I tried very hard, through many sources, to get a house like yours in Port Royal." He whined. "It's okay. You had the right intentions." I stopped him. I stepped out of the carriage first and slowly took in my surroundings. The house was on a quiet street with a few more houses. Behind me there was a fence that was surrounding a park. How could someone hate this place? It was a beautiful place. Norrington stood next to me and took in the house's appearance as well.

I looked down at my feet. He noticed then wrapped himself around me. "I know. I know. It's okay for you to miss them." He soothed. I let go and smiled at him. He nodded and walked up the stone steps to unlock the wooden door. "Welcome to 221 Bakers Street." He bowed, and I lifted my dress up a little and walked up the steps. "Why thank you, kind sir!" I jokingly said in my royalty accent. We started to chuckle as he closed the door behind me.

…

"Antony!" Johanna Carters called out to the young man as he was scanning the harbor. He approached her as she ran forward. "I found a girl, and was very mysterious." She explained as Antony rubbed his chin. He slowly nodded, as if realizing this girl was the pirate his Uncle was looking for. "What ship did she disembark from?" he asked as Johanna smiled. "Henry's." Antony was taken aback by this. Johanna took his arm and led him to the ship's gangplank. "Definitely," she remarked. Antony released himself from her grasp and walked up the gangplank to find Henry.

Except Henry found him first. Henry rolled his eyes in disgust. "What does _he_ want, _now_?" he asked himself as he stood up from being crouched on his knees. "Henry! It's been a while, hasn't it? I had no idea you had come back." Antony said as he patted on Henry's back while also shaking his hand. "Quit the false modesty. What you want _now_?" Henry pushed away and walked over to the railing and began to untie some knots.

"I need information. Was there a young woman on this ship?" Henry scoffed before replying, "yeah. About twenty to thirty." Antony replied by rolling at his eyes, as he placed his arm on the railing. "How about any women that seemed suspicious?"

Henry stopped immediately what he was doing. "Who is she?" Antony asked. Henry turned around. "You're going to kill her, aren't you?" He demanded. Antony shook his head no. "I'm not going to kill her." He calmly answered as he placed his hands on Henry's shoulders. "I'm meeting her tomorrow, to give her a tour of London." Henry explained. Antony smiled. "Great. I'll join then. I'll be here at nine." Henry rolled his eyes at him. Antony looked at Henry, waiting for him to say anything else, before stepping off the ship.

Johanna was waiting patiently for Antony. Once she noticed his dissent, she walked forward to him. "So?" she asked.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. "He's meeting her tomorrow, to give her a tour of London." He replied. She nodded her head, before smiling in approval. "That's wonderful! Tomorrow, take Henry's place and give her a tour to the prison." Johanna suggested.

Antony looked at her in with disbelief. "Johanna, I'm not hurting Henry again like that. You know what happened last time and I will not cause that again. Also, we don't know if this is the pirate. She is innocent until we get enough evidence to conclude she is. I won't sentence an innocent person." Johanna pursed her lips.

…

"Wait." I said as Norrington grabbed a book from the bookshelf. "What?" he asked. "Can we ever go back to the colonies?" I questioned. Norrington breathed in and sat down next to me. "I doubt it, Bella. It's not safe there." He explained as I held onto a part of the robe I was wearing. I simply nodded. "I get it. It's just that I really enjoyed being there." I said as pulled my knees to my chest.

Norrington placed his hand on my knee. "What did you love so much about the colonies?" he questioned. I chuckled. "I only _liked_ Boston. It was like Tortuga. Except there were more attractive, _nice_ men." I answered. He chuckled at my remark that concerned Will Rider.

I looked away for a moment before turning my attention back to Norrington. "Tell me a story." He stared at me with utter confusion.

"Me? Tell you a story? About what?" he was flabbergasted at my idea.

"Yes, you. Um… tell my something funny." I said. He thought for a second, nodded at his apparent idea, then turned to face me. "When I first proposed to your mother, we were at the fort. I was so nervous to tell her how I felt. She said, 'she couldn't breathe.' I said that I too was nervous. She passed out and fell off the balcony into the ocean." He explained. I sat there for a second before bursting into laughter. "You proposed to my mother? She fell!" I giggled. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe, and I too like my mother fell. Instead of into the water, I fell onto the hardwood floor.

Once I had contained my laughter, I noticed Norrington smirking at me with his arms crossed in annoyance, before he threw a pillow in my direction. I caught it in time to throw it back at him, knocking him in the face. "Ha! Take that!" I yelled. I jumped up onto the chair diagonally from him. Norrington stood and threw the pillow at me, luckily, I dodged it just in time. "Wait. You proposed? To my mother?" I echoed. He stopped what he was doing. "Yes. And she would have said yes, if your father hadn't stepped in." I started to laugh again. "Bella Norrington."

I jumped down from my chair and walked over to the steps. "Night!" I called out when I reached the top of the stairs. I walked a few steps before opening the door to my bedroom. It was rather large and had light green walls and a huge balcony. Over to the side was my cream canopy bed with a cream comforter that had white flowers all over it. I tucked myself in and my eyes became droopy and I found myself asleep soon after.

…

The next morning, I woke up a little bit earlier to avoid contact with Norrington. I knew he would be upset that I'm making connections with Henry when I'm not supposed to.

I changed into short sleeved grey dress with grey flowers. I placed my compass necklace on, curled my hair, and grabbed my green cloak and gloves. I slowly opened my door and tried not to let it creak, and slipped my shoes off and carefully tiptoed down the stairs. When I reached the forth step from the bottom, it made a large creak. I stopped immediately when I heard a grunt from upstairs. The grunt soon ended, and it was silent. I breathed out and continued down the steps.

"Good morning madam!" one man said as he was passing as I locked the door behind me. "Oh, good morning!" I answered. A frown appeared on his face, but he quickly covered it and soon walked off. He could tell I didn't have a British accent. I walked over to the harbor as I admired the architecture of the buildings. The buildings matched the ones from Port Royal and were like the ones in the colonies.

When I reached the harbor, I noticed Henry studying the ships. I slowly approached. He had his back to me when I tapped on his shoulder. "Hello? I'm ready for a tour of the city." He jumped at my touch. "Hi Elizabeth. How are you this fine morning?" he asked, as I nodded my head yes. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. A friend of mine is joining us. We can reschedule of you-" I interrupted him. "No no no no no no, its fine. Its fine. The more the merrier!" I replied. He took a cloth and wiped some dirt off from his hands. A frown appeared on Henry's face as he stared off into the direction behind me. I turned to see a young man, probably the same age as Henry walking over towards us. "This is the guest. I apologize in advance." Henry whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I chuckled before replying, "don't worry. Respectable men don't scare me." Henry snickered. "Henry, who is this attractive madam?" the man asked as he grabbed my hand and light pressed his lips to the back of my hand before delicately dropped it. "Elizabeth, meet Antony Charles. Antony meet Elizabeth Holmes." Henry said as he emphasized with his hands. "Elizabeth… tell me where do you come from? Henry explained to me yesterday that you had never been here before." Antony said. "I'm from the colonies. Boston, really." I replied, as I raised a brow at his name. He nodded. "I've never been there." Henry rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go, Elizabeth?" Henry asked as I nodded my head. "Gentlemen, lead on." I said. Antony took the lead and led us to his personal carriage.

"How long would it take to walk?" I asked after Antony had already sat down in the carriage. "It would be quicker if we rode." He remarked. I looked over at Henry. "I'm quite fond of walking." He grinned. I smiled back at him. "I'd rather walk." I teased as I began to walk past the carriage. The two men looked at each other before Henry smiled and ran off to catch up with me. Antony, outraged that he lost, stepped out of the carriage and ran to catch up.

We walked to the large buildings when I noticed a crowd around the center building. "Where is everyone going?" I asked pointing to mass crowd of people. Henry looked over. Antony walked up next to me. "They're going to the trials." He stated. I looked at him in confusion. "'Trials'? What trials?" I questioned. The two men looked at each other, before Antony looked back at me. "The trials are for the convicted pirates." He answered. I furrowed my brows. "Pirates? What happens to the convicted ones?" I asked. "They'll be hung this afternoon." I placed my hand around my neck in shock.

"Father hurry! We mustn't miss the hanging!" one girl said as she pulled her father up the steps. I watched as they went inside. "Can we go in?" I asked, turning around, as the two men eyed each other. "Are you sure?" Henry asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder. "I've never seen a trial before." I said. "Alright then." Antony replied, as he grabbed my arm and led me inside the court house.

There was crowd in the lobby, soldiers lined the few doors in the room and there was an old clerk who was being bombarded by men and women. "This is madness." I muttered under my breath.

"Quiet! Quiet! Quiet! The trials will begin in thirty minutes! Upstairs, third door on your left." The clerk yelled out. The crowd dispersed and left the three of us, staring in awe, in the lobby. Henry walked over to a parchment hat was hanging on the wall by the door. "Huh, the names of convicted pirates." Henry said aloud to himself. I walked over and scanned the names until two names caught my attention, Pintel and Ragetti. My eyes widened with disbelief, _what did they do?_ "Where do they keep the pirates awaiting trial?" I asked.

"They keep them in the cells below us." Antony answered. "Can we go see them?" I innocently asked. Antony slowly nodded his head before walking over to a solider standing nearby. They talked for a few minutes before the soldier took us downstairs to the cells.

We passed a few pirates as I started looking for Pintel or Ragetti. They were in a cell together. "What ye doing?" Pintel yelled over to Ragetti who looked up from his book. "'eading the bible!" he replied, as he continued to read. I stopped walking and looked at the two. They saw me, and I signaled them to be quiet. I reached into my pocket and dropped my glove.

"You know I feel somewhat bad for these people." Antony was saying as we walked along. "You're having emotions? Now there's a shocker." Henry scoffed. Antony stared at him in disgust. "Wow you know more than two words." Antony joked as I stopped walking. Henry turned to face me, "is something wrong?" I pretended to be concerned. "Oh, I must have dropped my glove. You go ahead while I go get it." I said grabbing the glove that was still in my pocket. "Well then I'll go-" Henry began to say when I stopped him. "No no no no no. It's fine. It's fine." I interrupted and walked off to when my glove was at. "Well she's uh…tenacious." Antony announced.

I ran back to Pintel and Ragetti. "How?" I simply asked as I began to pull on the door to get it to open. "We got in dis cause of Jack." Pintel explained as I stopped what I was doing. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" I echoed. I hadn't seen Jack in years, what had he done now? I heard footsteps and looked to see two soldiers walking towards me. "I'll get you out, I promise." I whispered and walked off, before they could say anything else.

…

When I found Henry and Antony, Antony led us into the courtroom. The room was crowded with people watching from the balcony that stretched and the pews below were packed with men, women, and children trying to sit together. Everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs. I hadn't ever heard this much yelling since I had first gone to Tortuga, years ago. "Are they always this loud?" I joked as we watched everyone from the balcony. "This is normal," Henry answered as I looked at him in shock, "I'm joking, really." He chuckled. I nodded and began to laugh as well.

The first trial soon began, and the victim was found guilty without any testimonial. "Hang him!" one women yelled while she stood behind us. One by one each convicted pirate was found guilty.

The guards then brought out Pintel and Ragetti and made them stand in two different spots. _Think. Think of something, or you're going to see your friends die._ I looked up to see a chandelier that was right above the three guards watching the two pirates. My eyes traced the rope, that was holding the light, to its wooden holder by us. I began to look around to see what I could use to bring the light down, when I noticed Henry had a pocket knife on his pants' pocket. Gingerly grabbing the object, I walked over to the holder, turned around, and began to saw the rope behind my back. The rope gave way and I ran back to try and put the knife back in its spot when the chandelier fell onto the Redcoats. I dropped the knife and stifled out a laugh before I caught myself. Everyone was shocked.

Pintel and Ragetti saw me and I simply mouth the words " _go_ ". They nodded and ran out while chaos ensued in the crowd.

Guards quickly entered the room and escorted everyone out slowly while they tried to examine what exactly had happened. As we were walking out, I stepped on the knife. I picked it up. "Henry, is this yours? Or Antony's?" I asked as he turned and looked at the knife. "That's mine. Huh. I wonder how it fell out." He slapped the knife's side onto his hand. I faked a smile and when he turned I breathed out in relief that he believed my lie.

…

"What are they doing… _here_?" Norrington demanded when I returned. I nervously laughed. " _And_ where did _you_ go?" I rolled my eyes at his question and walked into the sitting room and threw some clothing at the two pirates. "Why do they want Jack?" I demanded as I stood facing them. Pintel looked between Norrington's confused expression and my unamused glare. "We don't know, _poppet_. All we know is them Redcoats looking for the Fountain of Youth." He answered through gritted teeth. "And a girl." Ragetti piped up. Pintel turned to face him "I was getting to that!" he yelled while slapping him in the head.

"What girl? Bella-" Norrington began before a knock interrupted him. He looked out the window and back to me. "Really?"

I shrugged my shoulders, before walking to the door and opening it. Henry fell onto the floor. "Well I do like dropping in places." He joked, staring up at me. "Can I help you?" I asked as he stood up. "Well I wanted to come and check on you since you ran off after the trials." I felt my cheeks turn red. "I'm fine, thank you." I answered as he smiled.

"Can I come in?" he politely asked. "No!... I mean it's awfully messy in here since we just got here and wouldn't want you in here to see…the mess. The mess in the house." I closed my eyes, instantly regretting wat I just said. A confused look crossed Henry's face, but he quickly covered it. "Well…uh…that's what I had hoped for. That you were okay. Some girls are horrified by that, but-" he stopped himself as he tried to change the subject.

"Some think it's amazing." I replied as he nodded. "I should probably go, but if you want you could come by the dock tomorrow." He asked as I nodded. I bid him and farewell and closed the door, hoping he believed that my lies were true.


	3. The Tiny Beach

The next morning, I quickly changed into a blue dress with detailing on the bodice before going down onto the dock. I left before Norrington had a chance to question me about where I was heading.

"Hi Henry!" I exclaimed when I saw him lifting boxes some boxes up. He dropped one at hearing his name and it was inches from landing on his foot. I walked over as he was inspecting his leg. "Are you okay?" I asked as placed my hands on top of the crate. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine. How are you?" he stammered as he sat on the box to hold his foot. I chuckled, "I'm great." I looked down then back up to Henry as he stood back up. "Can I ask you a question?" "Uh, yeah. What is it?" I rubbed the back of my neck trying to figure the best way to ask my question. "I don't really know how to put this, but…uh… what exactly is going on between you and Antony?" A frown appeared on his face, "why?"

"Look I'm not an idiot. I know something is going on between you two." I explained as he arched a brow. "It's nothing, Elizabeth. Really. If it was I probably would have told you." He answered. I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Fine."

"Fine." He echoed. "Fine."

"Great." He tried to change the subject. "Great." I repeated as we both began to laugh. "Want to go on a quick little trip to the beach?" he asked as I arched a brow. I slowly nodded as he stood and began to walk. He led us to the beginning of the dock before he threw a makeshift ladder down. Henry looked quickly at me before he descended the ladder. Once he made it to wherever he yelled up for me to come down. I glanced around making sure I wasn't going crazy and climbed down the dangerous looking ladder.

Once at the end, I realized that there was a little patch of sand, big enough for at least four people, under the dock and at least knee-deep water that was accessible before the dock's posts decided to weave in and out like a braid. "Interesting. So, where's the rest of the beach?" I joked as Henry laughed. "Well the nearest _actual_ beach is half a day's trip."

I crouched down onto the sand as Henry sat down and sprawled his leg out. I sat in a feeble position and watched the tide go in and out. "I haven't been this close to the water in so long. I forgot how calm and peaceful it was." I spoke as I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty fumes. "I always came down here when I needed to be by myself – it helps you think."

I smiled at him and he stood and stepped into the water and scooped up some water with his hands. Out of nowhere, he decided to throw the water at me. The water hit me in the face and I whipped my face before throwing a handful of sand at him. Henry dodged the sand and splashed more water on me. "Seriously?" I complained. He started to laugh as I stood up and walked into the water. I splashed some water up on him. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" he argued before charging to me. I moved quickly, and he fell face forward into the water. I stated laughing before I noticed he wasn't moving. "Henry? Henry! Henry, this isn't funny." I stammered as I moved closer to him. Then I was pushed into the water. I spit out some water before I turned to see him standing and laughing. "Oh! Shut up!" I yelled and threw water at him.

He walked over and sat next to me in the water. "You shouldn't have worried me." I stated crossing my arms. A smirk appeared on his face. "Oh! So, you do care about me." He teased. "No – I don't." I glanced over as he crossed his arms. "Okay – maybe a little bit. The size of a peanut probably." I joked, emphasizing with my fingers. "Oh, at least you _somewhat_ care…" he looked down "what happened to your leg?" I looked down and noticed the water had pushed my dress up and showed my leg's scar off. When Captain Blood had kidnapped me, I was forced to find a sword in the dark ocean just to survive a night on land. I had accidentally cut myself with the sword trying to retrieve it. I quickly covered it back up. "Uh, carriage accident," I lied "happened a few years ago. Pretty nasty."

"How'd it happen?" he asked. I pretended to not hear him and changed the subject. "So, you and Antony?"

Henry threw some water at me. I rolled my eyes and cupped up some water before throwing it at him. He laughed and pushed me down into the water. I sat up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the water. We laid there and stared at each other. Our eyes softened their stance and I had noticed Henry smiling at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you like anything." He stated as he moved a piece of hair from my face. I propped up on one of my hands and stared into the inaccessible area under the boardwalk. I, then, turned my attention to Henry. "What?" he questioned as he looked at me in confusion. "Why did you become a crewman? You could have been anything you wanted to be, but you chose to be crewman. Why?" I inquired, laying down in the water. "Do you ever get that feeling where no matter what you do- you don't feel like you belong?" he asked.

I sat up. "More than I would like," I stated as brought my knees to my chest." "Yeah, me too. The ocean just fixed everything. It made me forget my petty problems." He explained, turning towards me.

"How?"

"By reminding me that the ocean could drown me at any second." He joked as we both started laughing. I watched as Henry stood and walked to the deepest point in the water that he could get to. He stuck out his hand and I stood and grabbed it. "Let's dance." I wrinkled my nose in protest, but Henry started to place his arm around my waist. "I can't dance." I stammered. Henry shrugged his soldiers, "neither can I."

I protested and pushed him away. "Are you afraid?" he asked as I squirmed around.

"No, but I think it would be hard to dance in the water."

He shrugged and sat down in the sand. I breathed out and sat next to him. We watched the tide come in and out. "I always loved that." He spoke up as the ocean came towards us and lightly touched our feet. "I love the ocean. Everything that deals with it; ships, traveling, mystery," I replied, while playing with my hair. I looked out to the ocean and watched as some seagulls flew around, diving occasionally to catch some fish. After a few times, the seagulls gave up and turned to fly back to the shore. The birds were free, except I was not. I was at the mercy of the British Crown and Captain Blood. If either one discovered my location, I would be killed. I shook those thoughts away and walked into the water again. I scooped up some wet sand and threw it at Henry, hitting him in the face. He cursed lightly and sat up to see me smiling innocently. "Why you-" I hit him again in the face with wet sand. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" I questioned, walking over to him, while chuckling. Henry wiped off the sand and walked into the water to wash himself off. Then he cupped some water and threw it at me.

I rolled my eyes and splashed some water at him. "We're not drying off, are we?" he asked as I shook my head. "Not at all." Henry looked out into the water and looked down. "I should probably get back to work."

"Oh…um…I…sure," I stammered as I bit my lip in annoyance.

Henry led the way back up to the surface. "Thanks for the afternoon," I said, sticking my hand out as Henry came forward to hug me. We stopped, and I tried to hug him as he stuck his hand out. The two of us stared at each other and finally shook hands. "Bye Henry." I yelled as I walked off. He yelled to me a goodbye and began to get back to work. I watched from the sidewalk as he began to tote some crates off a ship. Henry grabbed some sacks and placed them on the dock. I slowly began to smile, then realizing I was staring, started to walk home.

When I got to 221 Bakers Street, my dress was still wet and clung to my skin and I squeezed any water out from my hair before walking up the three steps that led into the house.

Pintel and Ragetti were sitting on the couch as Ragetti was attempting to read. He was having a difficult time since he only had one eyeball and had never read a book in his entire life. "Found 'er!" Pintel called as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat. "What are you doing?" I asked the two. Pintel was sitting on the couch ladylike with Ragetti who was flipping through a book. "'Eading." Ragetti answered as I bit into my apple.

I walked out of the sitting room and up to my room. "Why she wet?" Ragetti asked to Pintel who shrugged.

I stood in silence for a few moments thinking. How long would I run from this fight against Blood? Beckett? Well if I did have to hide somewhere for the rest of my life, would it be England? Or would it be the American colonies? I walked over to the window and watched the people walking around. I noticed one family walking, there was a man who was holding hands with his wife while their two children ran ahead with their kites. _I wanted that. Maybe I still could._

I shook my head. "No. Not anymore," I stated aloud. _I wonder what Henry is up to_. I looked towards the direction of the docks. I figured he was probably moving things on and off ships. His hair pulled back- "Oh stop it!" I said to myself. I can't think like this, I'm going to just leave anyways.


	4. The Town of Bath

The next few days, it rained. The sky cried in thick storms of endless drops. The ground outside was turning into a river while twigs and garbage floated along like tiny ships. Pintel and Ragetti had gone incognito to a local pub and hadn't been seen for a full day, probably at some strumpet's house drunk.

After a few days of the monsoon, the rain let up during the afternoon and life returned to the streets of London. The next morning, I woke up to the sound of faint knocking. I sat up and listened to the noise. Standing, I walked over to the door and pressed my ear to the wood to listen. Nothing stirred outside my door. "That's odd. I could have sworn I heard-" The knocking resumed. "I'm going crazy." I announced as I grabbed my floral cream robe from a chair. As I was putting it on, I watched a rock appear on my balcony. "How-" Another one appeared and lightly hit the glass door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Suddenly I was hit with a rock on my forearm. I yelped in pain and peered over the terrace. Down on the street below stood Henry.

"Did I hit you?" he questioned as I answered yes. A look of distraught came over his face. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I just needed to get you." I stared at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"Antony needs you down at the dock." He replied as I chuckled. "So, you've come as his messenger?" I asked with a pointed look. He sarcastically laughed, "very funny." I backed away and quickly changed into an emerald dress. Once I was finished, I walked outside to Henry. He smiled at me once I appeared. "Alright, lead on," I stated as we started to walk down to the dock. We passed a few houses before Henry stopped. "Is something wrong?" I asked as he pulled me over to a house. "It's Redcoats." He simply stated as the soldiers marched passed. They were followed by a group of men who were barely clothed and looking like they hadn't eaten for weeks. "What's happening to them?" I asked.

"They're taking them to be hanged." Henry solemnly answered. "It's not right. They're only being killed because of public opinion." I stated crossing my arms. "Maybe, but it still doesn't matter. Pirates are outlawed." Henry replied as we continued.

When we arrived at the docks, Henry took me over to Antony, who had dressed up for no certain occasion. "Ahem." Antony turned to face us. "Elizabeth! Thanks. Take this for your troubles." He tossed a coin to Henry before stepping over to me. Henry looked at him in confusion. "I don't want your-"

"You are dismissed."

Henry looked between Antony and I, before huffing and walking off. "You didn't have to do that." I said to Antony as he looked down at me. "I'm not concerned with him, _but_ I am concerned with you." He stated as I raised a brow. "Okay…" "My parents are hosting a party in a few weeks in the town of Bath and, well, I can bring someone as my guest. Would you be my guest?" he explained. I stood there in complete silence, trying to comprehend everything. Why would he take a stranger to a party? Wouldn't he invite that Johanna girl? "Why not Johanna?" I questioned, crossing my arms. Antony stared at me in shock, but quickly covered it. "Well, she's uh… not as pret- I mean she doesn't like me anymore." He babbled.

"Good cover!" we heard Henry yell out as evidence he had been eavesdropping. I chuckled as Antony's face turned red with anger. "So, what do you say?"

…

"No!"

I crossed my arms as Norrington paced around the room. "No! You are not going to the party. That is completely out of the question." I glanced at Pintel and Ragetti who weren't paying any attention. I stood up and stepped in front of Norrington. "Look, something is going on, happening right under our noses. This party might provide us with answers. We are clueless as to what is happening around us. We need information." I remarked as he huffed in frustration.

"Bella, I understand that. You want to know what is happening, but if they find out who you are, you'll hang." Norrington reasoned, placing his hands on my shoulders as I shook my head. We needed to know what was happening, even if it meant our lives would be in danger. This was our only chance to potentially know the truth. There had to be a reason why the British wanted Jack Sparrow and myself. "This Antony is important to the British, he easily got us to go to the prison cells where Pintel _and_ Ragetti both were." The two looked up at hearing their names. "I'm sorry Bella, but you aren't going. I promised to protect you and I can't protect you if you are in a different city." He explained as he sat down in a chair. I knew there was no way I could change his mind, so I nodded. "I understand, it's for my protection." I said before exiting the room. I ran up the steps to my room where I quickly packed enough clothes to last me for a while. I was going to Bath. Whether Norrington wanted me to or not.

I waited until everyone was asleep, before I made my leave. I opened my balcony doors, threw down my makeshift rope, and climbed down the balcony onto the street. There was no one on the street, it was completely empty. I pulled my makeshift rope down and threw it into the little bush before running down the silent road.

As I walked down the lonely streets, I realized I had no idea where Antony lived. I knew he would be at the dock tomorrow to hear my answer, but morning was hours away. I groaned in frustration. _You just had to leave, now didn't you? Couldn't wait until morning, could you?_ I walked down a few side streets before I saw lights coming from a room. It was a tavern. "'The Captain's Daughter'?" I read aloud. I breathed in before walking in.

The room was filled with mostly drunken men, a few ugly, barely dressed, women who were on top of men and a few holes in the wall of privacy to sit at. The bartender stared at me for a few moments before moving on to a man who was yelling for another round of drinks. I walked over to one of the empty holes and sat before staring at the measly drunken fools.

"You're not from around here, are you?" a voice said as I turned around to see an older version of Jack Sparrow staring at me. "I'm not here for a talk, I'm only here to wait for the morning hours." I replied, implying for the old man to leave. He shrugged before reaching into his red jacket. "That's far enough," I said grabbing his arm and stopping him from moving any further. "You think I'm gonna kill you? In here?"

"I've had my experiences."

He nodded as I let go of his arm and he continued to reach into his coat, grabbing an object and setting it on the table. I stared between the object and him. "It's a fake. There's only one pirate who- Who are you?" I questioned as I grabbed the object. It was Jack's compass, the compass that didn't point north but to the thing you most desired. "How did you come by this?" I demanded. He raised his hand to quiet me. "It was delivered to me by a pirate, named Groves. He was asked to give it to Lord Beckett II but couldn't said it didn't sit with the soul, so he found me. I was gonna give it to Jackie, _but_ since you're the Turner whose become famous in the Caribbean, I figured you'd find Jackie before me." He explained as he folded his hands on the table. I opened the compass and watched as the arrow spun around.

"Jack Sparrow? _The_ Captain Jack Sparrow lost the thing that is most precious to him. You're lying."

"If I _was_ lying, and I'm not; how would I know that your name is Isabella Turner?" he toyed as I tensed up. "Have I struck a nerve? Listen girl, all I want is to make sure Jack gets his compass back. Bad things happen when you turn on the compass." He placed his pointer finger on top of the compass and firmly pressed down to close the lid.

"You want _me_ to find Jack Sparrow. The British Empire can't even locate him, what makes you think I can?" I asked as he put the compass in my hand. "You have everything you need." He replied. "But I can't. Land is where I'm safe." I answered. He smirked at me. "Blood is thicker in water but less on land." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "You must keep this hidden, the world cannot know that this compass has no owner, no Sparrow to protect it." He said as I stared at the compass. "I don't even know who you are." I said while staring at the compass. There was no answer. I looked up and he was gone. I gazed around the room to see if he had wandered off, but he was gone.

"Jack Sparrow." I breathed, staring at the compass.

…

Within a few hours, daylight broke, and the tavern turned empty at the rise of a new day. Some pirates had gained some sort of luck and had been asked into the chamber of some strumpet and had boasted to the nearest man next to them. Others simply disappeared to go find a new tavern where they could get drunker and find new friends for a few hours. A few stragglers left after one drink and some couldn't leave after 10 and were asleep on the tables while the bartender tried his best to clean the tables without awakening the men on top of them. As for me, I stayed long enough to see that the streets of London were awake before leaving.

I stepped out into the sunlight and walked down the street, watching the carriages pass by. I watched as men went to work, saying hello to some few men before walking away. I saw street venders trying to sell away some fish or food, for a few pounds. I noticed one vender was selling breakfast items.

The owner was busy talking to some friend. I felt my stomach grumble. I hadn't eaten anything since last night and I was getting hungry, but I had no money. I silently watched as the owner was still talking before I grabbed a small loaf of bread and quickly stuffed it in my pocket. The owner turned to see me, and I faked a smile at him. "How can I help you, miss?" he asked, seeming suspicious.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. Lost in thought. I was just admiring your pastries, they look delicious." He nodded, as if agreeing to himself that my answer seemed legitimate and noticed a loaf had disappeared. "Where did-?" he began to say, and I ran off. "Hey! Stop!" I heard as I cut down a corner and ran to the dock.

When I was close to the dock, I stopped to catch my breath. I went and sat against a brick wall and grabbed out my loaf and broke it in half, when I heard a noise. I looked up to see a little boy. A little boy who lived in a forgotten street alley, where he had no home. He was scrounging around for some scrap of food that had been dropped. _I don't deserve this. I can eat later._ I stood and walked over to the little boy.

"Here. Take it." I said as I handed him the broken loaf. He stared at it as if it was poison. "Go on, take it. You need it more than I do." I replied as he slowly took the bread from my hand. He bit into it, smiled, and gave me a hug before running off.

"So, you're giving alms to the poor now?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Antony. "Their human beings, just like you and me. It doesn't matter where they come from. People need to eat." I answered.

"Well, then, I see you are planning on going somewhere. Where are you headed?" he asked, changing the subject. "I'm going to Bath. With you."

Antony nodded in approval, "so the old man is letting you go."

"Yes, yes he is." I lied as I scratched my nose.

Antony was happy to know I had planned on going with him. He said that we would be leaving later in the day, but I insisted that we leave earlier since, he would want to show me the sites of the town of Bath. He agreed and within a few hours we had driven up to an estate in Bath.

"Welcome to my family estate of Buckley Gardens." Antony said, stepping out of the carriage and outstretching his hand for me. I held onto his hand as I stepped out, fixed my hat and straightened my short sleeve purple dress before following him inside. "This isn't a family estate, this is a castle," I marveled as I placed my arm in the crook of Antony's "You are very kind. But it was a castle at one time,"-I looked at him in shock- "I'm kidding."

"Welcome home, young Antony." A butler said to Antony. "Dickens, this is Miss Elizabeth Holmes, she is my guest for the party. I'd like for her to staying in the Blue room. Which is of course, _very_ , close to mine." Antony grinned.

Before the butler could say anything; Antony took me to the Blue room, or in this case, my room. The room certainly lived up to its name. There was a bed covered in a blue comforter and blue pillows, a chair that was a different tint of blue. The curtains hanging up were another shade and even the patio plants on the small balcony were blue flowers.

"At least I like the color blue," I joked.

"My room is just across the hall. And Nancy is your lady in waiting. I also took the liberty of suppling you with some of the latest fashions."

I looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong my clothes?" I asked and pointed to my dress.

"Well compared to what many women wear here, they're not-"

"Civilized?"

"Appropriate."

I rolled my eyes at him as he closed the door. "I don't know what's worse, being told I dress uncivilized or my clothes are inappropriate." I said aloud. The door opened again. "By the way, my parents will be wanting to meet you later so put something else on." Antony added before closing the door again.

…

He would kill her.

Of course, she left. He knew she would, but he didn't think Bella would leave that quickly. Well, Norrington wasn't sure what time she left, he only knew that she had left.

He realized when he went to go wake her up and saw that the lump in the bed, was pillows and not of a woman. Norrington searched through the house. At first, he had expected the worse, that Captain Blood had found her or even the British Empire.

But once he had calmed down, he remembered the party she was wanted to go to. _She wouldn't._ Except she did. Norrington understood this when he went to the dock, hoping Bella would be with that Henry boy, but even he didn't know where she was.

"Henry, I need you to do something for me." Norrington choked out, even though it hurt to ask him for help. "I need you to find Be-Elizabeth, I don't know England like you do, and she went to Bath with an Antony."

Henry looked at him in confusion as he set down a sack. "Elizabeth's missing? She went with Antony to Bath? I figured she would've told him no." Henry stated as he pushed a sack from a crate to sit down. "Will you find her for me?" Norrington asked, hating every minute of this discussion.

Henry started to chuckle, "I'd love to, but I have sick mother to take care of. If I don't work, I don't get paid. Bath is a day's walk, half if you have a horse, but even then, the city is large. She could be anywhere." Norrington began to get worried, he promised to protect her, and he couldn't. "I'll pay you. A year's salary to find Elizabeth and bring her back here _unharmed_."

Henry stared at the ground, then changed his gaze to the sunset behind him. "I'll do it, but I don't want the money, I'd do anything to help Elizabeth. Besides, this job was getting boring anyways." He joked, standing up to shake Norrington's hand.

"Well you better start walking, Mister."

…

I changed into a three-quarter length sleeve dress that was the palest blue and cream with the simplest of fly trim on the bodice. Nancy pulled my hair up but left one curl out and carefully picked out some earrings for me.

As for a necklace, I wouldn't let her take my compass necklace. It meant too much to me to take it off, it was the only thing I had from my mother, Elizabeth Swann.

I stood and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. It had been a long time since I had looked like this. "Shall I put away your things, miss?" she asked as she held my bag. I looked at its reflection. _Jack's compass._ "No. No, its fine, I can do it. Thank you though, you did wonderful." I said as I grabbed the bag. She excused herself and once she left; I locked the door. I opened the bag and fumbled through it until I felt the box shape of the compass. I breathed as I took it out and opened its lid. The arrow began to wobble around until it settled on west. I moved it around until the compass pointed north. North to the ocean. North to my family.


	5. Strangers Like Me

_Knock. Knock._ "Elizabeth? Are you ready for supper?" Antony asked outside the door, before fidgeting with the doorknob. I peered over my shoulder. "Yes. Yes." I said as I placed the compass in my bag before placing the bag in my closet. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before opening the door.

…

I stared at the three forks, two knives, two spoons, two drinks: one filled with wine and the other with water, and the two plates. I was seated on the left side of the table with Antony in front of me and his parents sitting at the ends of the table.

Lord Henry and his wife Margret were a very colorful couple. She was very fashionable and knew of all the latest fashions of Paris. She also cared very much for Antony, if he ever asked for anything – she would give it to him. Lord Henry was a man who loved to be in the company of others, so he could gloat about his ego. He could never say no to his wife, but could easily be wooed by other _single_ and _younger_ women.

"Now, where did you say you were from, Elizabeth?" Margret asked as she held up her wine glass. I looked up towards her. "Oh, I'm from the American colonies," I lied and grabbed a bite of salad. She looked towards her husband, and pursed her lips. "How… quaint," she replied. I awkwardly smiled to her, but noticing she didn't care, I ate my salad in silence.

The main course of the meal followed, and it was stuffed chicken with a side of asparagus. The men of the table began to speak about hunting and I silently ate, occasionally glancing at the decorations around the room. "You have a beautiful home, it looks like a castle." I marveled, glancing over at Margret for some sort of approval.

"Well I suppose America doesn't have 'castles', Buckley Gardens is an estate, built in the early 1600s." she remarked, through gritted teeth. I nodded, signaling it was my mistake and dinner remained in silence. That is until Lord Henry spoke up, "Antony, what do you plan to do while you are here in Bath?"

"Well I planned to take Elizabeth for a tour, she absolutely loved the one I gave her in England. We also will have to get ready for the party that's happening this Saturday night." Margret turned to Antony. "Is Johanna not coming? I was quite looking forward to her being here, oh well." I looked down at my food and rolled my eyes. _All I'm discovering is that his Mother hates me._ "Well, you better not be doing anything tomorrow evening, my brother is coming _too_ early for the party." Antony winced at hearing this. "Of course, I will make sure we are back before he gets here tomorrow."

After dinner was over, I excused myself to my room. "I'm crazy for coming here." I whispered to myself as Nancy untied the back of my dress. "I took the liberty of finding you a dress for the party," Nancy spoke up as she grabbed my nightgown. "Oh really? Lady Margret didn't pick it out, did she?" I asked as Nancy shook her head. "Nancy, what kind of ball is it going to be?"

"Why a masquerade ball, but only the men can wear masks. The women can't per Lady Margret's request." I chuckled.

Once I was changed, I bid Nancy goodnight. When she left, I grabbed Jack's compass and sat down in bed. _How on earth did you lose this Jack? Was it stolen? Are you dead? Or is this a sign? I don't really understand how… could the sign… no if it was a sign, I would know, right? Maybe it's a sign to tell me to go home…_ I slowly felt myself drift away from the world of the living and I entered the world of dreams.

I dreamed of a masked man coming to save me. He took me away to a tiny island where I would meet Groves. The masked man protected me, he said he even loved me and that my friend sent him.

I awoke from my dream and stared at the pillow beside me. _I want to go home. I'm not like these people. They're strangers but they look like me, and talk like me. They're human but they don't know what it feels like to be human. They are strangers to the world I've become accustomed to. I don't know what this world is. This brave new world._

I sat up and stretched my arms before swinging my feet over the bed, slipping my slippers onto my feet to avoid touching the cold floor. I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, before stepping out into the fresh air.

I stared at the horizon wondering how far I was from the ocean and Henry. It was something about him that made me constantly yearn for him, something that—

A knock on my door awoke me from my thoughts. I told the knocker to enter and it was Nancy. She had brought me some breakfast and had come to get me ready.

I changed into a pale blue dress with a grey and blue striped jacket over the dress. Nancy also pulled my hair up into an intricate updo and placed a hat on my head that matched my dress. When she was finished, Antony knocked on the door, signaling it was time for a tour. "You look marvelous, my darling," he said as he placed his walking stick on his arm. "Thank you, although it seems a little extra for a day out." I said as I stuck my arm through the crook of his.

"Don't you worry, most women dress nicer for a simple outing."

"It's absurd, if you ask me."

Antony chuckled. "Well hopefully most people won't as for your opinion while we're out." I smirked at him as we walked out together.

We were walking down the grand staircase when Lady Margret stopped us. "Elizabeth!" I stopped and turned to face her. She was standing outside a sitting room door. "Yes?"

She walked forward to me and paced around me. Lady Margret pursed her lips "I suppose it will do, although Johanna did look better in this when she wore it, aren't I right, Antony?" Antony wasn't paying any attention.

"Antony! Didn't Johanna look beautiful in this when _she_ wore it?" she questioned. Antony looked over at me. "I actually don't remember and besides Elizabeth is beautiful in the dress as well. And _if_ you are done, we have somewhere we need to be. Elizabeth." I glanced between the two before walking over to him. "Good morning." I replied to Lady Margret before we left.

…

The town of Bath was marvelous. Men and women of high society were everywhere. The men were busy talking about some game they were set to play later in the day and the women were busy buying ribbon for the ball tomorrow. Children were running down the streets playing tag while doors to shops were open hoping someone would come and buy something.

It looked as if Bath had been envisioned by a dream someone had long ago. Something straight out of a painting. The buildings and the people were decorated by pastels and the feeling of high society. This was truly a place you would never find again even if you travelled all around the world.

Except in the middle of it all, stood me. A stranger to this world. I was an actress and this new world was my stage. And everyone knew it. Women sneered at me and men laughed. They all stared at the stranger in their world. We wandered into an open market and I stared at all the exquisite objects being sold. I had gotten away from Antony and found a book shop.

I bought a book and began reading it as I walked throughout the town. The book was full of nonsense, yet somehow reminded me of … well me. "There you are! What are you doing?" I heard Antony say as I was walking. "Reading."

Antony tapped his foot on the ground. "In Bath, women don't normally read. Actually no one reads, unless they're bored out of their mind but even then, they find something to do." I looked up from my book. "It's positively primal then. If I want to read a book, I will read a book, no matter what my gender is." I explained, before opening my book again.

"Why are you so difficult?" Antony asked himself while looking up to the sky for some divine answer before following me.

I sat down at a fountain and continued to read. " _'Travels into Several Remote Nations of the World. In Four Parts. By Lemuel Gulliver, First a Surgeon, and then a Captain of Several Ships'_. What kind of title is that?" Antony complained. I close my book. "It's an adventurous novel about Gulliver and his travels." I replied.

"Then why not call it… _Gulliver's Travels_." I rolled my eyes at him. Antony took out his pocket watch. "Well look at the time, we had better go back, and get ready for dinner. My uncle will be arriving soon, and my parents wanted me to see him."

I nodded, and we walked back to the coach.

When we arrived back at the estate, I excused myself to my room. I had no care to meet Antony's uncle or see the rest of his family, as a matter of fact. His mother was an absolute witch and his father was never around and if he was he let his wife do all the talking. Which was mostly insulting me.

So, I decided to enjoy the company of Gulliver and his travels. After a few hours of reading, Nancy appeared to change me for dinner. She changed me into a three-quarter length sleeve navy dress with lace on the bodice. Nancy left my hair the same but changed my earrings into little droplets. "You look lovely, madam, if I may say." I thanked her, and she excused herself and left. When she was gone, I grabbed Jack's compass and walked out onto the balcony. I opened its lid and watched the arrow spin until it settled onto the direction of Bath. "What do you suppose is in Bath that I want?" I stared off into that direction until there was a knock on my door, signaling it was time for dinner. I placed the compass in my bag and walked out.

…

Henry settled in a small tavern in Bath. It happened to be one of the very few in the town. This one was for travelers to spend the night in and for servants of the high society to come to after a long stressful day.

Henry sat away from everyone in a small booth at the back of the tavern. He stared at the small map he had, trying to figure out where Buckley Gardens was. "Why did I sign up to do this exactly?" he asked himself, but then he remembered. He did it for Elizabeth, the girl he had begun to have an interest in since he met her. He couldn't help but be entranced by her brown eyes with specks of gold in them, her beautiful smile that looked like it was just a cover for pain, her everything. Elizabeth made him want to fall in love again.

"Deep in thought?" a voice asked. Henry looked up and noticed a man sitting with him. "Can I help you?" he questioned as he slowly placed his hand on the gun that sat in its holder on his belt.

"Put the gun back, boy, you wouldn't shoot me, even if you had a chance." The man demanded. Henry didn't move.

The man looked at the map. "And where are you heading to? Some estate in Bath?" Henry tensed up. "Oh, I see. Would it be to see a girl, perhaps one named Holmes?"

Henry gazed at the man. "Have you been spying, _pirate_? Should I yell for the soldiers to come and hang you?" He smirked at Henry. "Clever boy. But, I haven't been spying, I learn my news by the wind and the wind has changed around you. It also changed around Elizabeth Holmes. Tell me do you know who she is?" he asked as he folded his hands on the table.

Henry raised a brow. "I believe I should be the one asking you that? She's never mentioned knowing a pirate."

The man leaned towards him, "oh, but she does. She saved two at those trials you went with her to. Remember them? The pocket knife mysteriously falling from you pants. The change in character. Disappearing to Bath." Henry discarded the man's crazy accusations. He was clearly crazy. He had no idea who Elizabeth was, he must have heard her name somewhere. He was even dressed like a lunatic. Dreadlocks, a red pirate hat and coat, jewelry in every spot available on him.

"If you don't believe me, she carries a compass. Ask her about it, and the dock, and Jack Sparrow." The man circled an area on the map with his finger.

"So that's where Buckley Gardens is." Henry looked up to tell the man thanks, but he was gone. All that was left on the table was a drawing of a man and the drawing calling a reward for a man named Jack Sparrow.

…

"You believe this girl to be the pirate in league with Jack Sparrow?" General Elliot asked his nephew as they sat in the library. "I believe so, there is something off about her. Something strange."

General Elliot nodded as he began to pace around a desk. "Do you have any proof?"

Antony told him about the day at the trials and how two pirates, in league with Sparrow disappeared that day after a chandelier fell from the ceiling. He also told him, he discovered that a woman, resembling Elizabeth, stole a loaf of bread a few minutes before she gave a loaf of bread to a street urchin. Antony also found it odd that Elizabeth didn't try to fit in with the society of Bath; she chose to stand out.

"That's it? I asked you to become close to this girl and that is all you can tell me? A chandelier magically falls when two pirates are having a trial that also happen to know Jack Sparrow. A woman, looking like her, stole some bread. And she happens to be odd!"

Antony pursed his lips. "It's not my fault she chose someone else's company over mine. I happen to think that builds a case against her. Just say she's a pirate and London will want her dead. That is how you kill most innocent people, isn't it?" Antony digressed. The General ran his hand through his hair. "You are a failure to this mission. You had one objective and you failed." Antony rolled his eyes. "Then I'll go search her room. All women hide things in their room, I learned that multiple times."

Elliot nodded to his idea, "Do it and report to me the findings." Antony nodded and exited the room, heading towards the Blue Room. He knew Elizabeth had gone out for a walk in the gardens, so he should have enough time to search her room before she returned.

When Antony reached her room, he began to check through all the drawers. Except, it was only filled with garments. He checked under the bed and even under all the furniture. "What are you hiding?" he asked aloud, laying his eyes on the closet doors.

"Aha!" he stood and walked over to the doors and pulled them open. "At least she doesn't have any actual skeletons in her closet," he chuckled at his comment.

As soon as he was closing the door, his eyes laid upon a bag, tucked away in the corner of the closet. Antony pulled it out and opened the bag.

A pistol sat in the bag, along with rope, a few dresses, a few old letters, and lastly a compass. He grabbed the compass and opened its lid and watched the arrow spin around. "A compass that doesn't point north," he grabbed the gun "no additional shot nor powder, and I half expected her to have a sword. She is without a doubt, a horrible pirate." He threw the bag carelessly back into the closet with its contents and left the room quickly.

General Elliot was pleased when his nephew told him about the compass. "That compass, belongs to Jack Sparrow. You did well, nephew. At last we have found the girl," he bragged as he stared at his glass of brandy. "So, now that is settled, I would like for her to enjoy the party before she is throw in prison."

"My dear nephew, it all depends on her actions for tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/n: Did you catch my little Belle moment? Also, Gulliver's Travels was written in the mid/early 1700s. Please comment down below about what you love or hate. Also, I feel I should let you know that Henry is pretty much my version of Brenton Thwaites's Henry from DMTNT. And I'm envisioning Aaron Tveit (from Les Mis) as Antony. I may post like a cast list, maybe for my characters but we'll see. Post in the comments if you would like that.**


	6. How Easy it is to Catch a Sparrow

"Well that's interesting," I stated as I stared at my bag. The bag had been carelessly flung into my closet and the contents were practically spilling out of it. Someone had been through my belongings. I picked up the bag and the pistol that had been left out. "How did you get out?" I asked aloud and I grabbed the rest of its contents. At least Jack's compass was still here, but it was open.

Someone was looking for the compass, but something stopped them. _The compass points to what you desire the most._ I picked it up and watched the arrow spin around. "Let's see who wanted you."

I opened my door and watched the arrow point north. North to Antony's room. "Interesting."

Then his door began to open, I quickly closed my door enough to make it look closed but watched as General Elliot and Antony came out of the room. The compass pointed to Antony. "We will proceed tomorrow after the party, unless she can't cooperate." Elliot told his nephew.

"I understand, but remember Uncle, I choose the punishment." Antony said as he propped an arm on the door frame. Elliot pursed his lips. "I remember." There was silence between the two, until Elliot bid him goodnight and left. I saw Antony look once out into the hall before closing his door.

I opened my door and stared out into the hall. It was silent. I shook my head in disgust and turned around, closing the door.

"So that's the only reason why I was brought here, and why you wanted to get close to me. Just to throw me in shackles." I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I didn't even recognize myself. I looked like every other woman in Bath. Perhaps that's what his punishment for me was, make me like everyone else.

I took out my earrings.

I somewhat reminded me of my mother. I missed her so much. After all it had been six years. Six years of hiding. Six years of being alone, almost. William, my brother, would be all grown up. I was twenty-two already, he would be at least sixteen. I hadn't seen the Black Pearl in six years, or Jack Sparrow for that matter.

I began pulling out the pins that held my hair up.

I thought of Port Royal, my home. I wonder how much it had changed. Then Lord Cutler Beckett II, appeared in my mind. _Wonder if that snake left?_

I changed and settled into bed, wondering if this was my chance to sleep in a bed.

The next morning, Nancy came in and opened all the curtains in the room to wake me up. "Miss, we need to get you ready for the ball." She said as I groaned in protest.

"But the ball is tonight!" I whined as I placed a pillow over my eyes to block out the sun. "Its takes all day to get ready." She grabbed the pillow from me and I groaned again. I sat up and stared at the dress Nancy was holding. It was a huge aqua dress with dark blue lace. It had floral accents all along the bottom of the dress and had three quarter length sleeves with dark blue lace on the end of the sleeves.

"That's a boat, not a dress." Nancy looked at me in confusion. Before she could say anything, I grabbed my floral dressing robe and walked out to find breakfast.

"Miss! Miss! You must come back! I have your breakfast!" I groaned and slowly walked back to my room.

The first order of business was to eat, except Nancy protested and said it was to take a bath. So, I took a bath and ate while I was in the bathtub. After I was dried off, I put my dressing gown on and sat at the vanity while Nancy did my hair. She pulled my hair up into an intricate updo and left one curl out.

Nancy added a few feathers that matched the colors of my dress to my hair. After a few protests, that I was starving, a servant brought me some lunch and I ate in silence while Nancy stepped out to get some maids to help me into my dress and do my makeup.

Once I was finished, Nancy and the maids began to do my makeup. One maid and I got into an argument because she wanted to give me a black beauty mark just across from my lip. She gave up and they finished doing my makeup.

After that it was time to put on the giant dress. They helped me into my corset and I begged them not to tie it too tightly.

Finally, after so many hours, I was ready for the party. I stared at my reflection, I looked like a queen. "If I may be bold, miss, you look beautiful. You and Antony make a lovely couple." I eyed her reflection as she placed a necklace on me. "That was too bold," I answered. She nodded, "I'm sorry it wasn't my place." She excused herself and left.

I looked myself over a few times, making sure everything was in its place before walking out of the room.

…

"Antony! Antony!" he heard a girl yell. He turned to see Johanna running over to him. She placed her arms around his neck. Antony seemed taken aback by her sudden entrance. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled her off him.

"Don't you remember silly. You invited me to the party." He looked at her in confusion. "I did? …I did! Now I remember," he lied. Antony had no recollection of this. He only remembered inviting Elizabeth. He caught a glimpse of his mother watching them and realized she invited Johanna.

"We have to dance. I promised to dance with whatever his name is. But I will dance with you. Lord Byron! That's his name." Except Antony wasn't listening. He and the rest of the crowd had silenced, when they saw a woman standing at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth. She looked gorgeous. He was in a daze as he watched her glide down the steps and into the crowd.

Antony wasn't the only man entranced by her beauty. Men were hoping to get a chance to dance with her, or even speak to her.

"Well, she would make a fine wife for anyone," one older woman said behind Antony. _Yes, she would._ Then it clicked. That's what her "punishment" would be if they did discover she was in league with Jack Sparrow. She would have to marry him.

Antony began to make his way to her as she walked through the crowd.

"Elizabeth!" I turned to see Antony walking towards me. "Hi." I said as he grabbed my hand to kiss it. "You look beautiful." I felt my cheeks burn. "you're not wearing a mask," I changed the subject.

"No, I chose not to, after all my parents did throw the ball, so I get special privileges." I nodded at his explanation. I excused myself and wandered throughout the room, smiling at few people I made eye contact with. I made my way upstairs to the terrace in the ballroom. So many people. So many people dressed in fancy costumes. I watched as the group below was dancing. I smiled at the group dancing and made my downstairs. I had told most of the men who asked to dance with me no and now I was bored. I took a glass of wine from a servant and began to drink.

Antony noticed me and walked over. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked motioning over a man. "I'm fine."

"Good. Elizabeth, I'd like for you meet my uncle General Thomas Elliot. You remember him?" I nodded as General Elliot grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful, Miss Holmes. I was wondering if you knew how easy it was to catch a sparrow?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I didn't know it was hard to catch a bird," I replied. "Oh, its quite difficult, but not if you have the right _bait_." I gulped.

Just then I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see a young man. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, his voice very familiar. I nodded, and he led me to the dancing area. They began to play the music for the waltz. He placed his hand on my waist and grabbed my left hand as I placed my right on his forearm. "Thank you for saving me from that man," I said as I gazed around the room. "Well I do like saving damsels in distress when I can." He teased as I looked up at him. "Who are you?" I asked as we danced. He chuckled, "I like to keep things like that a secret. Until I become more acquainted." I stared at his green mask. "How so?" I inquired.

"In many ways." I rolled my eyes at his comment and we danced in silent until the song ended. I left him and began to wander the room.

Antony on the other hand, marched directly to his uncle. "We need to talk." Elliot excused himself from the man he was talking to and they two went into a room. Elliot checked all the nooks in the study room to make sure they were alone. "What is this about?" he insisted.

"I've decided her punishment, and I believe the arrest should wait until morning." Antony began.

"I'm ordered to be in London tomorrow with her in shackles!" He objected. Antony nodded. "She has to marry me. That's the perfect punishment for her. Arranged marriage. She'll do it, if she knows she will be hung otherwise. Elizabeth hates these types of people and now she will have to act like them for the rest of her life. And she'll marry me to protect her father and herself." Elliot agreed to this proposition. "Confront her after the party alone tonight and tell her the arrangement we've made for her. By tomorrow, we'll have an announcement for a wedding and the location of the Fountain of Youth."

…

"Would you like to dance?" I looked up to see Antony, holding his hand out to me. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I answered as I took his hand and we walked to the dancing area. We got into dancing position and began to dance the waltz. "You know I've grown quite fond of you, Elizabeth. You're different than the other girls I've met." Antony confided. I looked up at him. "Oh, well I guess I've grown fond of you too." I replied.

"You have?" I nodded. "Well you're not what I expected you to be." Antony glanced around the room, setting his eyes on Elliot. We danced silently until it was over. Once the dance was over, Antony excused himself and I made my way over to a seat.

I noticed General Elliot walking over to me. "Miss Holmes," he acknowledged. "General." He sat down next to me. "I know who you are. Let's make this easy and you can come with me and you can tell me everything you know." I stared at the group dancing. "So, you can have in me shackles, hanged?" I implored. "Not if we do this quietly." I raised a brow. "Is that why you went through my things? To prove your hypothesis?" I commented. He chuckled. "You're a bright girl. Shame you chose to be a pirate."

"I didn't choose anything," I stood and turned to face him "but I _am_ choosing to end this conversation. Good evening." I began to walk away until he grabbed onto my forearm. "Oh, I don't think so, _pirate_. Now you're going to follow me upstairs into the library _and_ you will listen and you will behave." I nodded, and he let go. General Elliot walked ahead as I followed closely behind.

He opened the door to the library and motioned me to the desk, where Antony stood. I obeyed and sat down in the seat as the General sat down on the other side. "Elizabeth Holmes? Is that your real name?" I looked down at my lap.

"Is that your real name?" he demanded. "I heard you the first time. No, my real name is Bella Turner." I answered. He nodded, "short for Isabella, I presume?" I stayed quiet. "Where you in league with the pirate Jack Sparrow-"

"-Captain."

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" I looked up at him and Antony. "It doesn't matter, you're just going to kill me. Whether I answer your damn questions or not." I argued. General Elliot smiled. "Then perhaps the punishment I've arranged will help you answer my questions. Why don't you tell her Antony? Should I give you some privacy?" he asked, looking to his nephew.

Antony shook his head no. "No, I can explain it with you in here. Unless, you'd like for him to leave?" I nodded and General Elliot stood and walked out.

Antony propped himself up on one knee, so he could speak to me at the same level. "You have to marry me. That's it. You still go by Elizabeth, married to me, and you must live a lie for the rest of your life. Trying to belong to this class of society," he placed his hand on my cheek "it could be much worse. You know that, and it would be if you hadn't bewitched me, both body and soul."

I stared at him. "It's an empty ultimatum, you can't force me to marry you. I won't." Antony breathed in. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Well if you don't, your father will be killed, those pirates you saved will die too, and you be put in shackles and hung." I grabbed onto his shirt. "Antony please! You can't do that!" He pushed me off him and stood up. "Then tell me where the Fountain of Youth is?"

I stood up. "I don't know! Antony I'm telling the truth. I don't know." He shook his head with disappointment. "The engagement will be announced in the morning."

"Antony, if you would just listen! You can't do this!" He turned to face me, "actually I can." Just as he was about to leave, the door swung open. The masked man stood in the doorframe with a pistol aimed at Antony. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave." He announced.

Antony raised a brow. "Who the hell are you?" The masked man smiled, "your worst nightmare." He said pulling the loader on the gun. I noticed a pot and I grabbed it and hit Antony across the back of his head. He crumpled to the floor, knocked out from the blunt force. "I was supposed to save you!" the masked man whined as I ran towards him. "Com'on."

I pulled him inside and locked the door. I lifted my dress and unloosed the petticoat to make it not as puffy anymore. I opened the balcony doors and looked out. I needed to get to my room, and escape.

"Oh no, you can't be serious." I ignored him and climbed out of the room. I slowly walked along the edge of the wall and finally made it to my balcony. I checked to see if anyone was in my room but luckily there wasn't anyone. I opened the door and ran to lock the other one leading to the hallway. By the time the masked man got to the room, I was already throwing stuff into my bag. "Who are you?" I asked as I grabbed some dresses. "Well that depends on who you are, Elizabeth, and what you have to do with Jack Sparrow." He said. I turned to face him as he pulled out a wanted poster for Jack. "We don't have time for this. I need to know who you are." I said as I placed the bag over my shoulders like a satchel. He ripped his mask off. "Henry!" I exclaimed.

I shook my head with disbelief as I walked out of the room and onto the balcony. Just then someone tried to open the door. "Open up!" a man yelled outside. I closed the balcony doors. "Give me a boost." I said to Henry as he helped me jump up to the closest railing above us. "I swear I didn't look."

I rolled my eyes, "I really do not care at this moment." I said I grabbed onto a ledge.

We climbed up to the roof. "Now where to? We're stuck," Henry said. I looked out and saw lights coming from the front of the house. "This way." We walked over to the edge and watched the people leaving for their carriages. Henry noticed a flag pole near us. He motioned over to it and I followed him over. The flag's rope was tied off to a tree down below that happened to be right next to a carriage getting ready to leave. "If we hurry, we can get on the carriage and its headed to Bath. I overheard the driver earlier." "Great." I replied as I ripped a piece of my dress off to use as a makeshift handle for me.

I slid down and jumped onto the carriage, with Henry following. "Guards!" I whispered, pointing to the soldiers checking the area. They noticed us and began to run but the carriage pulled away.

When we were close enough to Bath, we jumped and walked the rest of the way. Henry got us into a tavern to stay in for a while. I changed into a long sleeve cream dress with a blue overcoat that had pockets. I let my hair down to change up my appearance. When I was changed, I stepped over to the alcove Henry sat at.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him once I sat down. "Your father, he was worried when you disappeared, so he asked me to come find you," he explained. Henry pulled out the wanted sign of Jack Sparrow. "How do you know him and why was Antony questioning you?"

I breathed in, "My real name is Bella Turner, and I'm a pirate of the Caribbean. I came here because a pirate is after me. He wants to kill me, so he can get revenge on my parents and I need to find Jack Sparrow, so I can give him this." I pulled out the compass. Henry grabbed it and opened the lid.

"It's broken. It doesn't point north," he commented as he watched the arrow land on me. "It points to thing you want most," I explained pushing down on the lid. I placed the compass back in the bag.

"How did you get the poster of Jack?" I asked pointing to it. "Some crazy lunatic gave it to me, told me to ask you about him, and even showed me where Buckley Gardens was." I furrowed my brows. "What did he look like?"

"Red jacket, red hat, dreadlocks. He actually looked a lot like him, but older." Henry pointed to the picture. "Someone looking exactly like that gave me Jack's compass. He told me I had to bring it to him," I brought up.

Henry decided we should leave so we left the tavern and started walking to London until I came with the idea to steal two horses. "We're wanted anyways, so what does it matter?" I said as I jumped up on the brown stallion. "You are such a pirate," he joked as he got on his black horse. "Where did you even learn how to steal a horse?" he asked.

"Boston."

…

We made it London during the early morning hours. Henry had given me his tricorne hat to wear, so in case word spread about me, it would be harder to tell it was me. We left our horses and walked the rest of the way to 221 Bakers Street. I knocked on the door a few times before a groggy Norrington answered the door. "Where" -yawn- "have you been?!" I closed all the curtains in the sitting room. "We need to go – now!" I said as Norrington followed me upstairs. "What do you mean leave now?" he questioned as I carelessly threw the rest of my belongings on my bed. "They know. The Redcoats know and now they are coming to arrest me, if we don't leave now." I explained. He stopped me from grabbing items, by placing his hands on my shoulders. "What did you do!" Henry and I quickly explained everything that happened and while we did Norrington grew paler and paler.

"Can you get us a ship? A ship headed to the Caribbean by tonight?" Norrington asked Henry. "I think I can, but I'm going with you. I'm not deserting you now." Norrington nodded, and Henry left to get us a ship.


	7. London Town

Jonathan Groves stepped out of his room that he had rented and walked out to the streets of London. He had important and urgent news for Bella Turner. He looked at the letter he had received from Norrington when he and Bella were in Spain.

 _We will be staying at 221 Bakers Street, London. I've already arranged for us to be there. If any news should arise in Port Royal that is urgent, please come to London._

He asked only a few times for directions, but he soon found his way to 221 Bakers Street, except it looked like no one was home. The curtains were all closed, even though it was well past noon. Jonathan knocked on the door and silently waited for someone to answer the door.

Norrington ran down the steps of the hallway and peeked through the curtain to see who was knocking on the door. He couldn't believe it. Bella's comrade Jonathan Groves was standing outside. "What are you doing here?" Norrington asked as he pulled him inside.

"It's about Beckett, he has them. And since it took me six weeks to get here, who knows what has happened." Jonathan said as he closed the door behind him. Before Norrington could say anything, footsteps descended the stairwell.

"Jonathan?" I said as I looked at the two men in the hallway. "What are you doing here?" I walked over to give Jonathan a hug. The last time we had seen each other was years ago when he had revealed to me that Will Rider never loved me in Port Royal. Before we departed, we told him if anything happened he should try to find us and take us to Port Royal.

"Beckett has become too powerful in Port Royal. Rumors have spread that Jack Sparrow is dead and that Blood has taken command of the seas. Fear has become a disease in the Caribbean and its getting worse." Jonathan explained as Norrington peered out a window and as I sat down across from him. "What about my family?" I asked as I watched Jonathan and Norrington make eye contact. Jonathan didn't answer.

"Jonathan, please."

"…Beckett has them. William was forced into being Beckett's personal guard. I don't know where your parents are, just that he has them. He's had them ever since you left… six years ago." I felt my heart drop to the floor. Beckett had taken my family and had them for six years. That was why they never came, because they were locked up most likely, or even dead. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." Norrington began to protest, but I exited before he could change my mind. My parents were most likely dead. My own brother was forced to become a bodyguard. Why didn't they come with us?

As I started walking down the street, it felt like there were a million eyes on me. The people on the street stared at me as I passed them, as if they were peering into my very soul. I watched out of the corner of my eye as I passed them. I saw one man begin to talk to a redcoat up ahead. "Oh no," I whispered as I turned and headed the other way.

I peered over my shoulder and saw that the redcoat was walking in the same way I was. I began to walk faster to distance myself from the soldier. Just then a hand roughly grabbed onto my arm. It was Antony. "Well, haven't seen you since you attacked me with a pot." I struggled to get my arm out of his grasp. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I saw the redcoat come up to us. "Sir?" he asked. Antony dropped his hand and grabbed mine to hold it. "Can you call a carriage for me and my fiancée?" The soldier nodded and excused himself. I turned to Antony. "You have to let me go, Antony please, my family needs me." I said. He scoffed, "right. You're telling the truth. I'll let you go when you do what my uncle asks. Except I can't 'let you go' because you'll be married to me."

I shook my head with disbelief. "I don't know where the Fountain is, but I do know that it is destroyed." The carriage pulled up next to us. "To the Capital." Antony said as he pushed me up into the carriage.

"Antony you don't know what you're doing," I pleaded as I watched him handcuff me. He smirked, "actually I do." I turned at looked out the window as we passed the bustling streets on London. I watched as people walked along on the walk and watched the carriages that we passed as we headed towards the Capital.

Soon we arrived at the steps of the capital building, Parliament. Antony got out of the carriage first, and roughly grabbed me while motioning for the redcoats to escort me inside. The two soldiers grabbed onto my arms and followed Antony inside, dragging me like I was a heavy sack.

I was taken upstairs into a large room. The room had a second-floor balcony that had a door leading off to who knows where, suits of armor lining the room, a giant chandelier hanging above a long table that could fit at least fifty people. In the middle of the table sat General Elliot, with an empty seat next to him and one directly across from him. The table was covered with food around him while he sat silently eating.

"Ahem." Antony said as the guards stopped behind him with me. Elliot looked up from his food, stood up and walked forward to us. "Congratulations Antony. You found you fiancée." He smiled as he patted his nephew on the back. Elliot glanced at the handcuffs around my hands, "oh please, we don't need those, take them off our guest and you may leave." One of the redcoats nodded and took the handcuffs off me. I glanced and noticed he had a pistol sitting on his belt and quickly took it, right as he and the other redcoat were leaving. Placing the pistol in my dress pocket, I turned to the two men sitting at the table.

"Oh please, sit down, you must be famished," Elliot acknowledged as he grabbed a forkful of chicken before placing it in his mouth. I slowly stepped forward the table and sat down in the seat. Silence lingered throughout the room.

"We aren't going to poison you, Miss Turner. We only need information from you," Elliot declared as he interrupted the silence in the room.

"Information about the Fountain of Youth, no doubt. Well I hate to mention this, but I have no idea where it is," I retorted. General Elliot chuckled. "Why do pirates love to lie?" he asked as I stood up. I scoffed in reply as I walked over to a window. I glanced over and saw a suit of armor had a sword. I could potentially escape and get back to the house and sail to Port Royal. I grabbed the sword and turned to face them.

Antony jumped up and pulled out his sword. He began to walk over to me when Elliot stopped him. "Antony stop. I won't have you fight your fiancée." Antony obeyed and placed his sword back. I, on the other hand, threw the sword at Elliot having the sword land next to his head, lodged into his seat. I pulled the pistol out and aimed it at him.

"Bella _don't_ do this," Antony warned as I inched forward, my pistol still aimed at General Elliot. My eyes wandered up to the chandelier above us and the chain that that connected it to the ceiling, that prevented the light from swinging back and forth. I shot the chain, making the chandelier fall and swing back and forth rapidly.

I got up onto the table and as the chandelier was swinging forward, jumped up onto the side of the light and climbed up it. "Guards! Guards!" Elliot began to yell as soldiers ran into the room. I glanced over at the balcony. I could jump over, hopefully, and escape. I breathed in and crawled over to closet side of the chandelier near the balcony and jumped landing on top of the railing. "And that was done without a single drop of rum." I ran out the door and down the steps, passing by a redcoat, I hit his hat to make it fall and ran past him. "Guards!" he yelled out as I ducked behind the stairs watching soldiers run with him down the hallway. "The pirate's escaped!" another yelled as they ran up the stairs from the hallway on my left. Once they were gone, I stepped out of hiding and ran down the hallway.

Except there was no exit. The only potential exit was a window, but a giant statue stood in from of it. I was trapped. Running out of time, I looked over and saw a cannon sitting as display in the hallway. I wheeled it over to the middle of the hallway, grabbed a candle and lit the fuse. The cannon fired; the cannonball flying through the hallway, hitting the statue and the statue flew out the window onto the street below. "That'll do." I smiled at my work and ran to the window, stepping out on the side of the building. I inched over to a metal pole and shimmied up it, grabbing onto some rope that led to a building across the street. I ripped off part of my dress to use as a makeshift handle and slide down the rope to side of the building.

By that time, the soldier had found me and decided to shoot. I ducked in time as a bullet was coming and it flew into the window behind me. I looked around to try to find a way to escape and saw the banner that was hung between Parliament and the building I was on. I jumped and grabbed onto the banner, clinging onto it as I watched part of the banner fall to the street.

That's when one soldier decided to cut the banner and have me fall to my death. After a few strikes to the rope that held the banner, the rope fell with me and I landed on a horse of a carriage. The driver looked at me in shock. "Hi," I said as I waved at him. I turned and saw Redcoats running after me. I placed my foot on the holder between the two horses and stepped up and finally I was up where the driver was.

"Excuse me." I said as I climbed up onto the roof of the carriage. I placed my foot on the closet carriage to me and stepped over to it, before getting onto another carriage, but it was heading in the direction of the Redcoats. There was a cart heading past me, but there was considerable distance between us, I stepped onto a man's hat and jumped onto the cart.

"Stop that pirate!" a redcoat yelled as more ran after me. I jumped up onto a carriage, but the carriage had gotten stuck in a traffic jam with other carriages. I jumped and landed on the horse and loosened its backpad and collar and galloped off on the horse.

The redcoats had also grabbed horses and were shooting at me as I ducked down for cover. "Com'on guys." I whined as I steered the horse down an alley.

The only problem- the was no was way out of the alley. I jumped off the horse and got up onto the fence that was in my way and climbed over it, landing on the ground. I ended up next to a tavern and ran inside the room.

It was same tavern I ended up in before I went to Bath. I walked over to an alcove and sat there to catch my breath. I ripped off my blue overcoat and noticed that someone had left a jacket and tricorne hat on the table next to me. I took them and quickly put them on, before walking over and noticing a scarf someone had left. I picked that up before walking out the front door. Hopefully I could get to the dock or even 221 Bakers Street and be safe. I groaned, it would be difficult to get somewhere without Redcoats scanning the streets for me.

I walked down the sidewalk, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. If anyone saw me and knew I was a pirate, I would be doomed. I ducked down an alleyway and walked down the alleyway to avoid the public. As I was about to round a corner, I saw the uniform of a Redcoat. I backed away from the Redcoat and began to walk in the other direction. "Miss!" the Redcoat yelled at me. I placed my hand in my dress pocket and grabbed onto the pistol I still had. I slowly turned to face him.

He stopped a few feet away from me and realized who I was. "Pirate." He said, raising his gun. I pulled out the pistol and shot. The soldier crumpled to the ground. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I shook my head. I turned to the building next to me and began to climb up the building, leaving the crime scene below me.

…

Henry knew something was wrong when he went by Parliament and saw a traffic jam of carriages, angry men yelling at each other, Redcoats searching the area and many talking about a woman pirate. Bella. He groaned as overheard two women talking about her. "She stole my horse! The nerve of that woman. I hope they find her and hang her." "Stole your horse! I heard she was a pirate."

Henry shook his head as he walked past the women and continued down the sidewalk. What had Bella done? Where was she? He knew it would be dangerous to be at 221 Bakers Street, so she wouldn't be there. But where would she be hiding at? He rounded a corner and began to make his way to the dock. That might be one place she could be hiding. Underneath the dock.

When he made his way to the dock, he climbed down to the tiny beach and he saw Bella. "Bella? What happened? Why are they after you?" I looked up and saw Henry. I stood and walked over, wrapping my arms around him. I let go and stared at his brown eyes. "Antony." Henry frowned at hearing that name. "I couldn't get us a ship." He admitted, changing the subject. I stared at him. "What do you mean you couldn't get a ship?"

"They're aren't any ships going to the Caribbean for months. Apparently, the dock got word of the female pirate. No passenger ships can exit the harbor, except naval ships." I placed the heels of my palms on my forehead. I looked out across the harbor and saw a ship in the water. A naval ship. A plan began to form in my mind.

Henry told me he was going to go tell Norrington the news and that they would come up with a new plan. I nodded and watched him leave. When he was out of my eye sight, I looked over to the ship.

I walked into the water and began to weave through the posts underneath the dock until I reached the end. I dove under and swam over to the ship, only coming up for air if I absolutely needed it. When I reached the side of the ship, I climbed up and jumped over onto the deck. There were a few soldiers on board. Some were busy talking and playing with a deck of cards, others were staring out at the ocean.

I reached into my dress pocket and pulled out a pistol. Standing, I turned to face the men on the lower deck. "Don't be alarmed! But I'm taking your ship!" I announced as the sailors stared at me. The group started laughing in unison, believing my claim was ridiculous. "Yes, and I'm King George's wife!" one sailor joked before laughing harder.

I stepped towards him and aimed the gun at his face. "Oh, I'm quite serious." I stated before pulling back the loader.


	8. The Isle of Saint Martin and Tortuga

The men were very shocked to discover I had commandeered a ship by myself. At first, they didn't understand when they saw me waving my arms at them that I had secured a ship. Pintel boarded first, followed by Jonathan, then Henry, Ragetti, and lastly Norrington. I had gone below deck to search for any sailors who hadn't disembarked and found a change of clothes to change into. It was a dark grey coat and a puffy maroon shirt, and dark pants. I changed, grabbing my boots and a belt before joining everyone on the deck. Henry noticed me and walked over to where I was. "I…love the way you're dressed." He awkwardly said as he placed a hand on the back of his neck. "You don't look so bad…yourself," I replied casually, lightly punching his other arm before walking off.

…

We had been out in open water for a few days. Hopefully word hadn't gotten to the British that we stole one of their ships. Hopefully Blood wouldn't find us. The last time I saw him, he was buried under rubble, but Blood and his crew can't be killed. His face still haunted me: half decayed, half normal.

I looked down at my palms and ran my finger over the scar in my palm. The scar Blood left after he tried to perform a ritual to save himself.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked. I turned to see Jonathan standing next to me, staring out at the ocean. "Port Royal isn't the same anymore. People are living in fear. Beckett is trying to control all the Caribbean. Everyone thinks Jack Sparrow is dead. So, Beckett asked me to find his compass." I looked at him, before reaching into my pocket and grabbing the compass out. "You mean this one?" I asked. Jonathan silently chuckled. "I knew Captain Teague could get it to you. He's Jack's father. I found the compass in Saint Martin at some tavern a few months ago. No one knew much about it, except it just appeared one day."

"Jack would never get rid of it or lose it."

"That's what I deduced. So, I thought of the worse. That Jack had been killed. The Black Pearl stolen, and the crew taken captive. But I found the Pearl. Its in Tortuga. Hidden." Jonathan continued. I turned and propped my back on the railing. "Then we need to head to Tortuga."

"And Saint Martin. I believe Jack is still there. I'm sure of it. Jack wouldn't give up the compass. The only logical explanation is he's been captured on Saint Martin. Or he could be drowning in rum on Tortuga. Either way we need to go to both." I glanced at Jonathan. "And what if you're wrong?" Jonathan pondered for a moment, "But what if I'm not?"

I groaned in frustration, realizing he was right. Jack had been known to never be to far from his precious compass. If Jonathan did in fact find the compass in Saint Martin, we should at least go there first.

Jonathan satisfied that he had won me over, went to go relay the new course to Norrington, Pintel, and Ragetti who were at the wheel.

I turned my attention back to the ocean and watched the crests on top of the water. How could this happen to me? Why did this happen to me? All I wanted to do was find my father, and I did; but I didn't know what the effect of that would be. I put my family in danger and for all I knew they were most likely dead. Blood could still be alive. He was cursed so that he and his crew could never die.

"Is everything all right?" a voice asked, startling me. I turned to see Henry standing behind me. I nodded and watched as he walked to stand next to me. "You know, I don't really know that much about you. Where you're from or what you've been through." Henry said as he propped his arms on the railing. I scoffed, "I'm boring." He smirked at my answer.

"That is a lie, if I ever heard one." I stared down at the waters below us. I was boring. I was a girl who just got dropped into an adventure that wasn't even mine. I just wanted to find a father. Instead I found only death and heartbreak. "I just got put in this mess. No, I _caused_ this mess." I answered. We fell silent.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke. "Are you ever going to come clean about you and Antony?" Henry made a _pfft_ sound. "Why should I?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Henry nodded and slumped down onto the deck, followed by me.

"A few years ago, Antony and I were best friends. And there was this girl, she was beautiful. Anyways, I fell in love with her and so did Antony. Well, I bet you can guess who she chose. She chose Antony. I was crushed, because I loved her. After a few months, I heard a knock on my door one night. It was the girl. She was hysteric, saying she walked all the way from Bath to talk to me. Said 'You're the only one who can help me. You won't be mad.' Once I got her all calmed down, she finally told me what happened. She was with child. Antony's child. She didn't know what to do. Her parents would disown her, since they were heavily religious. She hadn't told Antony either. I was shocked, didn't know what to do. So, I told her, 'let me think, I'll come up with something in the morning.' So, she leaves and doesn't come back until a few days later. She says, 'I told him. I told Antony. I told him I was pregnant.' See, she figured that if she told him; that he would marry her. But Antony wouldn't marry her. So, she left. And I think the only way to fix this is I would marry her. I already loved her. I would love the child. The next morning, I went over to her parent's house, where she had been staying. When I get there, I see her mother crying and her father speaking with a priest. She killed herself. She _killed_ herself. Her parents didn't know why. No one knew except me."

I grabbed his hand and held it. "Did you tell them the truth? What did Antony do when he found out?"

Henry shook his head no, "Antony was in Paris with Johanna Charles when it happened. He left when she told him, she was pregnant. When he came back, I confronted him about it. Blamed him for her death. And he says, 'no. No it's her fault. She chose to die. I didn't tell her to do it. And you didn't try to stop her'." He sniffed as he fought back tears.

"Its not your fault. Don't think it is. He shouldn't have said those things." I answered trying to comfort him. "That's why I didn't want you to be around Antony. Because he hurts everyone. You almost died, if I hadn't tried to stop him." Henry stopped himself from saying anymore. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, but I've almost died multiple times before meeting you," I said trying to lighten the mood.

…

We soon made it to Saint Martin. Henry, Jonathan, and I decided we would go look for Jack while Norrington, Pintel, and Ragetti got supplies. I changed into a three-quarter length sleeve teal dress that I had taken from Bath, to make myself less suspicious.

Saint Martin was a military outpost and the seat of civilian authorities in the Caribbean. It was prosperous port but most of the inhabitants were sailors, drunkards, and only a handful of elites.

It was a busy little town full of people moving from one place to another. Soldiers marching along the streets and carriages full of the upper class rode beside them.

I eyed the soldiers carefully, making sure never to make eye contact with any of them. "Don't worry. No one knows who you are. Word couldn't have gotten here yet." Henry spoke up, trying to calm me. But Jonathan shook his head, "that may not be the case." The men glanced at each other. "Becket." I breathed as we walked on the sidewalk, passing various shops. "He took control of Port Royal just before we left." I told Henry as we stopped at a bench.

"He swooped in. He's probably alerted everyone in the Caribbean since you didn't bring everyone to him. You're more a fugitive here than you are in Europe. This place holds all the elite of the Caribbean, the most loyal to the crown. If Jack's here, it will most certainly be a trap for us." Jonathan whispered to the two of us. I nodded, "we have to find Jack and get to Tortuga. That's the safest place for us." The two agreed and we made our way into town looking for the tavern where Jonathan found Jack's compass.

When we got inside, Jonathan went to go find the owner to ask about the compass, while Henry and I grabbed a table to sit at. Henry even got us a few drinks. "I think this will lift your spirits." He teased as he set the pint down in front of me. I took a sip, letting the liquid flow down my throat, before setting the glass down. "Spirits lifted," I answered. I fell silent, Henry noticing something was on my mind.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I looked into his brown eyes. They were mysterious yet calming. "I just wonder what would've happened if I didn't run away to find my father. I guess I just can't help blaming myself for everything that's happening. It just feels selfish. I caused so much hurt and suffering because I wanted to be happy," I admitted shrugging my shoulders, like it was no big deal. I glanced up at Henry and noticed his expression of confusion. "And I'm here complaining, when you left your entire life behind for me."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think you're selfish."

"And what do you think I am?"

Henry pondered for a moment before answering. "I…I think you're perfect."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"I found out that Jack didn't bring the compass here. Someone else did. What'd I miss?" Jonathan said running up as Henry and I awkwardly stared at each other. I snapped out of my stare and glanced up at Jonathan. "Jack didn't leave his compass here?" I asked as he shook his head no.

Jonathan grabbed a chair and sat in it, while propping his arms on the chair. "He says, Jack came into the tavern a few months ago. Looking for someone. He said, he never saw who it was. But whoever it was, must have scared Jack into giving up the compass," Jonathan explained. "Or he knew something was going to happen to him. The British already want to find the Fountain of Youth, with the compass they could. Or they could find any pirate they want, and hang him," I explained propping my arms on the table.

"So, you're saying that Jack knew someone was coming after him?" Henry questioned, looking between Jonathan and myself. We paused as a bartender dropped off the pint of beer Jonathan requested.

As soon as he left, I spoke up. "It makes sense. Teague told me never to betray the compass. What if Jack, knowing someone was after him, gave the compass to the mysterious person, hoping the compass would go to Tortuga or to us. He gives it to this person, but maybe they left believing they would come back. But they don't, the owner of the tavern finds it. Then Jonathan gets it. Wait how did you get it?" I explained turning to Jonathan.

Jonathan took a sip of his drink. "I was asking people if they had seen him, pointed me to this tavern, which has lovely beers by the way. Talked to a bartender who let me speak to the owner, who figured I was the one who owned the compass. He told me that he didn't know where it came from, but it was just left on a table."

"So, the question is, who did Jack give the compass to?" I asked as we finished our drinks.

…

The prison was a secluded spot on the edge of town near the barracks of the soldiers. It was two stories, since Saint Martin had the best soldiers in the Caribbean for catching criminals. "So how exactly do you plan on finding Jack?" I asked the two men as we neared closer to the structure. "I have a plan," Henry said before running off towards the barracks.

"What does he plan on doing?" Jonathan asked as he shielded his eyes from sun, watching Henry run away from us. "I haven't the slightest idea," I commented while staring at the cell windows. I propped myself up against a wall near us, while Jonathan did the same. "I missed you, Bella. I really did. Port Royal has been quite boring since you left." I gave him a small smile. "I missed you, too." I fell silent and watched the seagulls flying above us.

I couldn't help but worry about my family. Were they dead, or imprisoned? Why didn't they go to London, like they said they would? Did Becket have them or did Blood? My fear was Blood had them. We never really knew if he survived or not. Blood and his crew couldn't die, so the idea that he _could_ have survived wasn't that farfetched. I still pained me to think he had my parents. My parents were the ones that cursed Blood, so he would do anything to get revenge. Even killing me, hadn't crossed his mind when he captured me.

"Bella. Bella?" I snapped out of my gaze and turned to face Jonathan. "Huh?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead. "You okay? You went silent." Jonathan asked, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded that I was fine. "I know your mind is elsewhere, and its natural to worry about your family." I nodded at his explanation.

Before we could say anything else, Henry returned dressed as a Redcoat. "How about this for a plan?" we stared in awe at his costume. "How on earth-" Jonathan began but stopped when he saw Henry grab two shackles out of his coat pocket. "You're going to put us in shackles? You really are a Brit, aren't you?" Jonathan asked, smirking. Henry rolled his eyes at him and began placing the irons on my wrists. "This is the only way to get in," Henry whispered to me as he loosely tightened the irons. I nodded and watched as he did the same to Jonathan.

Henry pushed us towards the prison. Once we were inside, we were guided down a long corridor. A group of Redcoats came towards us, my eyes stayed on the ground, afraid to meet their gaze. "Stay calm," Henry murmured behind us "stay calm." The group passed, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "I am calm," Jonathan whispered back. "I'm talking to myself," Henry admitted.

We turned down a hallway and stepped off a few steps into the cells. The dark and dimly lit hallway was bad enough, but the cells themselves had barely any light either. Before we could do anything, a guard walked to Henry. "What are you doing?" he questioned as Henry nervously stared up at the guard. "I'm taking these two to a cell."

The guard continued to stare, unamused. "Yeah, I get that. I meant what are _you_ doing with them. Prisoners are supposed to be permitted to inspection before being sent down here." Jonathan and l locked eyes, worrying that this situation could ruin our plan. "I already did that, they told me to take them down here."

"Well I'll go make sure everything is alright," the guard sarcastically said before walking up the steps and around the corner. Once he was out of earshot, Henry turned and quickly unlocked each of our irons before we split up looking for Jack.

Henry and Jonathan went ahead of me, looking at the cells on the right while I looked in the cells on the left. "Jack! Jack Sparrow!" we whispered into the cells. Inmates would swipe at us through the bars or curse us off if we tried to ask questions. We reached the end of the hallway. "Jack's not here," Jonathan said as he raked his hand through his hair.

"He has to be here." I said crossing my arms.

"Or in Tortuga." Henry added.

"Or dead," Jonathan answered "Bella you and I both know Jack would never part without his compass. The only way to get that compass away from him is to literally kill him." I groaned in frustration. Jonathan was probably right. I sunk down onto the floor into a fetal position.

Henry propped his back up onto one of cells, which was a mistake. He was grabbed by the neck from behind. "Give me your sword." Jonathan and I both jumped up and stared into the dark cell.

"We don't have a sword, now let him go," Jonathan coaxed the prisoner. "I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to him!" the person slammed Henry's head back on the iron rods of the cell. "Ow! I don't have a sword!" The person pushed Henry towards us, and I grabbed his arm at the same time and pulled him over beside me. "What kind of redcoat doesn't have a sword?" the voice asked. "I'm not a redcoat," Henry answered, rubbing the back of his head. I stepped ahead to the cell. "Do you know Jack Sparrow?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time. But yes, I know him." The voice said. I stepped even closer to the cell. "You swear?" I asked.

"Every day." The voice roared in laughter. I knew that voice from somewhere. I looked back at Henry and Jonathan, before turning back to the person in the cell. "Who are you?" The person chuckled. "It's been a long time, Miss Turner. Captain Blood is very angry you left the party, before finishing the ritual."

I started walking back away from the cell, almost tripping and falling into Henry. He helped me from falling and had pulled me into his arms. "I see you got some new friends. Which one should the 'ole cap'ain get to first?" the pirate teased "when I get out of here, I'm gonna rip yer guts outs." The pirate stepped forward into the light. He was from Blood's crew. He was one of the pirates that helped Blood during the ritual. I felt my blood go cold. The decaying pirate wickedly smiled at us. "Oh, and I actually don't know where Jack Sparrow is. I'm afraid I was stalling." Jonathan looked down the hallway and saw the Redcoats coming. "We've got company." He whispered. "And we have no weapons." Henry added as he and Jonathan stepped in front of me. I looked around for anything we could use. I ran into the empty cell that was beside us and started pulling violently on the window bars. "Bella! What are you doing?" Henry yelled as he watched the soldiers getting closer. I kept pulling on the bars. "Henry help me!" I yelled as he ran over and helped pulling on the bars. "This isn't going to work."

"The salty air corroded the bars and the plaster around them if we pull hard enough, they should give free." Henry nodded and pulled against the bars. "Oh, Jonathan!" Henry yelled as Jonathan groaned and ran over to help. Eventually the two of them got the bars out of the window and we had began crawling up the side of the prison by the time the Redcoats got to the cell.

We reached the roof. "Why are we always climbing up buildings together?" Henry joked as I crawled beside him. "Good question." I answered as I saw Jonathan glance over the roof's edge. He crawled back over to us. "There's no way we can get down." Henry huffed in frustration. I stared at Henry's redcoat costume. "Henry…you can go back through. And help get us down from the bottom." I said. Henry looked down at his coat, forgetting he still had a stolen coat on. Jonathan hadn't heard the idea; he was still looking off at the ground.

"You could go through the window, get rope, climb back up and we could climb down to the ground," I said as Henry nodded. "Or I could find something on the ground and… Jonathan what do you suppose?" Henry looked over to where Jonathan was at. Except Jonathan wasn't there. "Where did he go?" I asked as we crawled over to the roof's edge.

Down below was a cart full of hay, with Jonathan getting out from it. He looked up, waved us down, and straightened his coat jacket. Henry barked out a laugh. "How on earth-" he began to say, before shaking his head and rolling off the roof onto the hay below. Jonathan congratulated him from below and the two turned to face me and waved me down. I scooted over to edge, swung my legs over and jumped off, landing nicely in the hay. Henry grabbed my hand and helped me out of the cart. "Thanks." He let go of my hand and we left the prison, watching our backs carefully to make sure we weren't being followed.

We made our way back out onto the busy streets of Saint Martin. No one seemed to notice it was getting late, they were acting the same way as they had this morning when we first arrived. "We need to get to Tortuga." Henry said as we turned down a corner and neared closer to the dock. "How was one of Blood's crew even in a cell?" I asked the two.

"Blood knew we were coming." Jonathan groaned.

"But no one except the people on the _Bismarck_ knew we were coming to Saint Martin," Henry said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "The compass. Unless word got out that Jack's compass is missing. Captain Teague knew about the compass, what if he was working with Blood," I added as I glanced behind us to make sure we weren't being followed. "But he's Jack's father, why would he betray his own son."

The pirate had to have known, or he didn't, and he was just waiting to see if we would show up looking for Jack. Everyone in the Caribbean knew Jack Sparrow was missing or dead. Blood would have known we would be looking for him, so maybe there was a crewman at every port in the Caribbean waiting for us.

…

The other men had a much less eventful day. In fact, they had a great day. Norrington had left Pintel and Ragetti at a tavern for lowlifes and went out on his own to find supplies. He had found enough food to last us a few weeks and even some clothes for the men to change into. Pintel and Ragetti had gotten beyond drunk and were sleeping below deck. Norrington had been gazing at a map, studying it when we had returned. We told him what had happened at the prison and we decided to leave immediately for Tortuga.

After a few days, we reached Tortuga by nightfall. Tortuga was a dank and dirty port, where the tides seem to have swept together the sum of pirates, privateers, prostitutes, thieves, and drunkards. The island itself was the ramshackle haven for pirates, rogues, scoundrels, outlaws, and sailors in the Caribbean. With its cantered, rotting docks, weather-beaten buildings, and odd assortment of livestock running free, it was far less civilized than London or any port in the Caribbean. It was great.

Henry was very confused by the appearance of Tortuga. "If every town and city was like Tortuga, no man would feel unwanted." I said as I got into a rowboat and we rowed over to the dock. "We'll stay here for the night. Sleep in an actual bed at King's Tavern," Norrington yelled to the group.

We made our way into town. We had to maneuver past many drunken brawls and prostitutes asking for a night with the men of the group. Norrington has to basically pull Pintel away from one woman. But after multiple protests Norrington let Pintel and Ragetti run off. The rest of us went off to King's Tavern to find food and shelter.

There were multiple brawls happening around the two-story tavern. Prostitutes were walking around trying to pick up a man to take back to their room. A group of men was in the corner drunkenly singing loudly while one attempted to play the guitar. Jonathan, Henry, and I went to find a table by the fire while Norrington went to go get us rooms from the bartender. We ordered a few plates of food and drinks and were waiting for them. "So, what's the next move?" Jonathan asked as he sipped on his beer. "We need to find Jack, or anyone who might know where he is." Henry said as we nodded. "The Black Pearl is here. I know where it is, but it's near a swamp. Shamans and local folk. They aren't dangerous but there are rumors a witch lives there." A barmaid delivered our plates. We sat silently and ate until someone caught Jonathan's eye.

"Sit with Henry, Bella. _Now!_ " he demanded. I looked at him in confusion as I slid over next to Henry. "Why?" I asked as looked behind me to see what Jonathan was looking at. "We've got company. Move, back into that alcove, both of you. Henry guard the alcove, Bella hide. Now!" he whispered, motioning over to an alcove near us. I stood, followed by Henry and went into the empty space. I sat over in a corner, close to Henry as he guarded the door.

"What's happening?" I whispered as Henry watched the table Jonathan was still at. He watched as a woman walked over and sat in front of Jonathan. She seemed angry at him. "It's a woman," he whispered to me as I snuck a peek between the windows of the alcove.

It was a ginger haired woman. Amelia. I felt my blood go cold as I stared at her back. I turned back to face the wall. "Who is it?" Henry asked, glancing back at me. "It's a long story."

Amelia was a woman I had met in Tortuga six years ago; she was also Lord Cutler Beckett II's sister. She knew how to find the Black Pearl. She helped me find Jack and the crew at Pelegosto, but she betrayed me with Will Rider. He was still in love with her and when I was kidnapped the two became lovers. I hadn't seen her since then, but I was still wanted to kill her for what she did to me.

"They're arguing," Henry said as grabbed his beer mug and waved it to Norrington who had finished getting us rooms. Henry motioned with his head to Norrington that there was trouble as he motioned over to Amelia and Jonathan. Norrington stopped coming over and turned back to the bar and sat with his back towards Jonathan.

…

"Jonathan. Long time no see. Where have you been?" Amelia asked sitting down in front of Jonathan. Luckily, she hadn't seen Bella or Henry. Jonathan sipped some of his beer. "Are you going to answer me?" she demanded, flipping her hair back off her shoulders. "Why should I? Its not like you're going to tell me why you are here." Jonathan mused, setting his mug down and placing his hands on the table. "Where's the compass? My brother is getting impatient. You told him you would have by now." She said grabbing part of Jonathan's roll to eat. He leaned back in his chair and gazed around the room before looking back at Amelia. "I don't have it." She frowned at his answer.

"Why not?"

"Long story." He smiled at her. Amelia frowned again before standing up and staring down at him. "Listen, we're on a tight deadline. My brother needs that compass. If he doesn't get that compass, you will be taking a short stop with a sudden drop. Do I make myself clear?" Jonathan smirked at her. "I heard it was with the local folk in the swamps." He lied. Amelia nodded approving his answer. "That's a good boy. Now go get it." And with that she left Jonathan alone.

…

Henry turned to me. "She's gone, we can come out." He nodded over to Norrington who had been watching too, and we made our way back to over our table where Jonathan was drinking his mug. He told us everything. "Becket is getting desperate at trying to catch criminals. That's why he needs the compass, or the reason I know why he needs it." I nodded. "We have to find Jack. That's our priority now."

Norrington handed us keys. "I could only get us two rooms. One is what they call the 'honeymoon suite' the other has two beds. Bella can get the suite while Jonathan, Henry, and I get the other room. I can sleep on the floor." The men began to protest and argue with Norrington. "Someone can sleep with me, its no problem." I announced, silencing the men. Jonathan slapped Henry in the back. "Henry will do it. Won't you?" he said causally. Henry stared daggers at him while Jonathan grinned and winked back. "I shouldn't. I can sleep on the floor in our room. Unless Bella you want me to," he nervously said. I smiled at him, "I wouldn't mind. Plus, it's not right if you have to sleep on the floor with everything you've done for me."

Henry nodded in agreement and we climbed the stairs up to our rooms. The rooms were directly across from each other. Norrington and Jonathan entered their room first before Henry grabbed Jonathan by the arm and whispered 'I hate you' to him before going into our room. Jonathan chuckled as he watched us go into our room. "He's going to thank me in the morning."

 **A/n: Wow long chapter with lots of stuff to process! What did you think about Henry and Antony's story? Amelia's appearance? Did you catch that Star Wars moment or The Mummy moment? Tell me what you thought and if you want a cast list sound off in the comments below! Until next time, hit that follow button so you can catch the next chapter and hit that like button to show some love.**


End file.
